Another Night, An Accident, Opportunity
by IliveforColfer11
Summary: Our little Klaine family has grown, & with the new addition every1's lives are CHOATIC! With no sleep, new plans for college, a new nanny, &more hearts coming around, plus drama with Jobs, how R these parent's functioning? Now that Finn has brought his luggage to the Anderson Condo and with it, some baggage, Will it burst at the seams? Or will all expand to accommodate more family?
1. Chapter 1: Parents

Our little Klaine+ family has grown, and with the new babies, every1's lives R CHOATIC! With no sleep, new plans for college, a new nanny, and more hearts coming around, +drama with Jobs, how R these parent's functioning?

Now that Finn has brought his luggage to the Anderson Condo and with it, some baggage, Will it burst at the seams? Or will all expand to accommodate more family?

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**SO, a few things here first. Get ready to welcome some new MAIN characters joining. Puck, is heavily joining the party, along with little Beth. In the last fic, I have edited and completely completed it. But, no one has to go back to read anything. But there is a tiny skit put into Blaine, Kurt and Sav's baby shower mentioning the canon part of season 3 of glee where Puck is back in Beth's life. There's nothing that significant about it, as it will be re-brought up here, so there is no need to go back and read. Just telling ya.**

**Also, Remember Blaine's Boss Sebastian? And HIS boss Sherman? Sherman Phelps takes a heavier role in the sequel as well, and a new nanny will possibly be coming into play? Maybe…. If so, it's another OC. **

**Klaine is of course still the absolute favorite couple, my favorite anyway. HOWEVER, as the last fic was majority Klaine, this one will be a more even mixture of three couples. Klaine of course, Finn and Savannah, and Puck and… question mark! I'm not tellin. But I really love it! So I hope you do too!**

**Also, some things about this series are uncommon with teen pregnancy, but you have to remember that Blaine has rich parents, who LOVE the idea that he knocked up a girl, so of course money isn't the biggest issue for them. At least, it wasn't in the first story. But, the ending left us off with Blaine's dad not so comfortable with Kurt being involved with his grandkids. They also agreed to pay half of the condo's rent.**

**Trouble in paradise?...**

**Anyways…. I have made a New Years pact with myself to update at least one of my stories a week. : ) I'm doing well so far. I updated 2 of my stories and as long as this one is posted before the 21****st**** of Jan, I'm on track. : )**

**So, Happy reading. Here we go! Whoo! SEQUEL!**

**Chapter 1: Parents**

**All Knowing Pov**

"Sebastian, what can you really know about parenting? You are not a parent. So no! You DON'T know what it's like." Blaine said with frustration.

The entire 7 hours he had been working today, he had been cranky, irritable, and defiant. He was NEVER this way with his boss, but he thought he had grounds to be since he WASN'T supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to return to work until Halloween day. It's only October 23rd. His twins are only 2 weeks old, and he is stuck back at work. Kurt is at school, and Savannah is at her parents' house with the twins. Probably losing her mind. But did his boss care AT ALL that he has a new life? New babies, and OTHER things to be doing?! Of course not.  
Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, and though Blaine sneered and tried to shrug out of it, Sebastian kept his grip.

"You know what a parent is Blaine? A parent is someone who works hard and makes enough money to get their kid anything and everything that they might want or need. And you my friend, have TWO kids. So you have to work twice as hard. And you're are doing that. You're working! That, is what makes you a good parent."  
Blaine's father would agree with that crap 100 percent, but Blaine disagreed. In his mind though, because it wasn't worth arguing with Sebastian. He's been trying all day, and it hadn't worked thus far.

A good parent is with his kids. There with them and for them night and day. Not missing their milestones. Hearing and soothing their cries and their whines. Watching their coos, and seeing their first smiles, which hadn't come yet. Brushing their hair in the morning, feeding them at night. He was more afraid of missing them growing than anything in the world. But it wasn't just that Blaine was worried about not being considered a good parent. It was also that, he missed his kids. Every minute of every day, he was missing them. If he has to keep working like this, he won't ever really get to see them... They are still so little... He's going to miss something... He just knew it. He didn't know what to do.

He couldn't quit. That was completely an impossible choice and completely unfathomable scenario. But he had to find a way to make Sebastian see reason. He was supposed to have one more week off of work to be with his kids. He needs to see his babies... His boyfriend...

"Look kid. I know you want to be with your kids and your precious gay face at home, but you have a job. I need you here pretty boy. Halloween is coming up, and sales in the décor department are through the roof. I have meetings right now back to back to back, I need your scrawny ass to go and get things ordered and such before people take their business elsewhere. Capische?" The meerkat boss commanded.

Blaine just exhaled. Sebastian smiled that conniving and 'please punch me in the face' smile, and patted Blaine's shoulder. "Good boy."

His boss walked off, and Blaine was left in the hall of the corporate office alone. He proceeded to bang his head backwards on the wall and close his eyes for a moment. This was the WORST DAY EVER. By far.

"Hey, you alright Andy?" someone called. There was only one person at the corporate office who knew his name but didn't use it. Sherman. Sebastian's boss.

"Yeah. Thanks sir. I'm fine. Sebastian is just….." He sighed, and his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Excuse me. I better get back to work before he finds another reason to yell at me. See you sir."

Blaine walked down the hall back to his station in Sebastian's office to get back to work. He really preferred working at the small building in Lima where he had his own desk and corner cubicle.

Sherman let his eyes follow young Blaine because he couldn't help but see the slump in his step, and the tired demeanor he had about him. It wasn't what he usually saw from the kid. He was usually so positive, despite the fact that he's the assistant to a douchebag. Mind you, Sherman only gets to see him once a week at most when he presents at meetings, but he spent hours nearby him on those days. And he knew that this wasn't how he usually acted.

Maybe it was time he did some nosy work and found out what Sebastian has the boy doing besides assisting.

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

"Sweetheart, you are the most overprotective mother I have ever seen in my life. I've had two kids of my own! I think I know how to help soothe a baby's cries." Janah assured her daughter.

But she didn't hand the baby over.

"No, mom, it's not that. I know you know what you're doing but, I just…. I want to make sure she's okay. I can get her to stop….. She'll stop." Savannah cried. She was overwhelmed, had been crying with her baby for half an hour, and she was a few eons past freaking out with her daughters incessant and constant screaming.

She couldn't understand why she was still crying. She had been crying ALL DAY LONG. Ever since Blaine left the house this morning and she heard the door close. Baby Kayle was content and asleep in his bassinet in the other room, but Kaidyn was so unhappy. She just wouldn't fall asleep, she wouldn't eat, and most importantly, she wouldn't. Stop. CRYING!

"Honey, it's your stress that is keeping her this upset. Please, let me take her so you can sit down for 2 seconds! Honey, please take my help!"

But Savannah was stubborn as all get out. She wouldn't give her babies over to anyone but Kurt or Blaine, and both of them were unavailable.

"Savannah, Kayle is still asleep in the little nursery and if she won't stop crying, he is going to wake up and start up as well. The last thing you need is two screaming babies."

Savannah put Kaidyn over her shoulder to pat her back. "I don't understand what I'm doing wrong! I changed her diaper. I tried to feed her and she won't eat. I gave her gas drops and rocked her and sang to her! Nothing is working. She just hates me…"

Savannah needed a break. That much was CLEAR as day. Janah was thinking, she had been with the babies for over 10 hours by herself, and she needed a break. A shower. A DRINK! Anything!

Savannah took the baby out of the room and downstairs farther away from the nursery so she wouldn't wake her baby boy. Janah didn't follow her. It was more than obvious she wasn't going to give in. While Savannah was distracted with Kaidyn, who dulled her crying to a whiney fussing sound due to Justin's silly faces at her, Janah snuck to the nursery to grab Kayle as he started to cry and fuss in a wake up. She rocked him and shushed him to keep him from crying, but the soothing with motion wouldn't last too long.

They all needed Blaine.

"Harry? Honey call Blaine. Tell him we need him to come here. Your daughter is never gonna hand that baby to anyone, and she's about to go completely insane! She hasn't had a panic attack in years, and now would NOT be a very good time for them to start up again."

So Harry called Blaine. A few times since he didn't answer the first couple.

_"Harry, now is REALLY not a good time…. My boss gave me a deadline…."_

"Blaine, Savannah is refusing anyone's help, and she's about to have a panic attack here. Kaidyn has been crying for hours, and she won't let either of us take her so she can take a break. Kayle just woke up ready to be fed, and they NEED you. They ALL need you." Harry said sternly.

So Blaine made a choice. He wrapped up the charger for the laptop, closed the computer, stuffed it in his bag, and went home. He didn't even tell Sebastian. He'll make the orders from Savannah's house, AFTER things were calmed down. Family comes first.

….

"Please Mackaidyn….. Stop crying…. I'm sorry….. I don't know what is wrong with you… What can I do?"

The baby girl just kept crying. She was exhausted. Her cries had gotten weaker within the hour, but they were still loud enough.

Savannah had tried EVERYTHING. Burp, feed, change, sing, soothe, clean, rock, music, everything. She didn't know what was wrong. She was ready to quit completely and take her to a doctor. I mean, something had to be wrong right? She wouldn't stop screaming…..

Luckily, Blaine walked through the door before Savanah made her snap decision.

"Savannah, what's wrong? Your dad called me?"

He grabbed baby Kaidyn immediately, her screams successfully breaking his heart. He walked her across the room and rocked her.

"Shhh… shhhhh shhhs shhhshhhhhh. It's daddy….. What's wrong baby?"

Blaine didn't stop moving for a second, and Kaidyn's cries died down, and only light whimpers replaced them within a few minutes.

Savannah was just sobbing on the couch now, her head in her hands, rocking back and forth.

When the baby was significantly calmed, 5 minutes or so later, Blaine went to sit at her side.

"What happened?"

Blaine was still popcorning the baby in his cradle, and she was blinking and just staring up at her daddy.

"She wouldn't stop….. I-I tried e-everything…. She just… I think she hates me….. She never does that to Kurt…Ever… I just… I don't know what I'm doing…."

Blaine rubbed Savannah on the back with his free hand. "That's not it Savannah. She doesn't hate you. And even if she did, then that only means that Kayle hates me too, because he is ONLY ever quiet when he's in your arms. But that's not it."

Savannah only sniffled, and tried to calm down. Her heart was surely racing. "I'm already not a good mom."

Blaine shook his head. "No. That's not true okay? Look, I don't know what I'm doing either. It's gonna take some time to get completely used to this. We're new parents. It's not supposed to be easy."

Upstairs, Janah and Harry shared a glance.

"You hear that?"

Janah nodded. "No more crying… Blaine must be here….." Savannah's parents got up with a quickness to bring little Kayle downstairs to be fed, because he was due to start wailing himself ANY minute.

Approaching the kids on the couch quietly, they heard their conversation.

"Why did she stop crying with you? She hasn't stopped for HOURS with me." Savannah sobbed.

Janah came into their line of sight. "Because Blaine was calm. Babies can sense their atmosphere. You were stressed and freaking out. Your feelings weren't calming or comforting even though your actions were, so she didn't feel calm."

Blaine blinked, and took that in. It made sense. Whenever Kayle would cry, it was when he was trying to study, or clean up. It was inconvenient so he was stressed and irritated trying to soothe his son.

Savannah let it sink in as well. Though she tried rocking her and comforting her, she wasn't sounding or feeling comfort herself. How could she pass it on to her baby?

She should've given Kaidyn to her mom.

"I'm sorry mom. I should've given her to you when you said." Savannah said quietly, with a little shame.

Janah sat beside her daughter. "Sweetie, I know you love them, and you want to be the one to make them feel safe, and loved and comfortable, but you need to have time to yourself too to de-stress so that you CAN take care of them. I know you want to be a good mom, but to do that, you need to make sure that you, MOMMY is at her best. Give yourself a break."

Harry nodded along with his wife. "And you can start with a shower. Seriously. You haven't bathed in a week."

But with just lovely timing, Kayle got fussy in his grandpa's arms and started to cry. Savannah sighed, and shook her head, reaching for her son.

"I don't have time. I have to feed him. Both of them." Savannah said, and grabbed a boppy from the couch beside her. Quiet brother Justin in the corner left the room He had been saying "Boobs, ew!" at random intervals all day.

The new mom settled herself to get her babies fed, and when Kayle was successfully eating, he turned to Blaine for Kaidyn.

Blaine hesitated for a short minute, looking at his beautifully, fortunately, finally, sleeping baby. "Are you okay now?"

Savannah nodded, barely, but a nod nonetheless. The new daddy handed Kaidyn to her mommy's cradle, and sleeping or not, she latched onto her milk supply immediately.

Brat!

Blaine stood up and scratched his head. "I'm gonna call Kurt at school. I brought the computer from work, and I HAVE to get something done. My boss doesn't even know I left."

And a furious vibrating from his bag told him, that his boss just figured it out.

"Crap….." And the boy went to another room.

Harry sighed and looked to his daughter who had closed her eyes with content calm surrounding her.

Breastfeeding was very therapeutic for Savannah. She enjoyed being close to her babies. She felt like they loved her when she was feeding them.

"I'm gonna run you a bath sweetie. When they are done eating, I want you to put them down, and get in there. And don't think about getting out for at least 2 hours." Harry told her calmly. She didn't object this time. She had to let go and give herself a break.

…

"I'm sorry Boss. I HAD to go home. There was an emergency. I took the computer because I can make the orders and calls from here. I will have everything done tonight before midnight. I swear!"

Sebastian was seething with irritation.

_"My butt is on the line here Blaine! And if I'm on the line then you can make an educated guess to which curly headed teen daddy will be on that line with me and kissing his job GOODBYE!"_

Blaine rolled his eyes, because yes he knows that. He is reminded almost every other day.

"I'll have it done." He answered.

_"You better!"_

And Sebastian hung up.

Blaine tossed his phone on a recliner and looked at the ceiling with a heavy sigh.

Janah came in and stood before him.

"Blaine honey, I know that you are the breadwinner. I used to be you while Harry stayed home with Savannah and Justin. It's really the hardest part of parenting. Making the money and having to worry about them at home. How they're getting along without you."

Blaine nodded. It was stressful. Especially without Kurt. "I know… I just, I miss Kurt. Whenever Kurt is with Sav and me with the babies, everything is just….. So much smoother. We are all calmed and prepared, and… we're a really good team the three of us… but without him…. It's just…. harder….."

Janah was shaking her head slightly. "Seriously? Okay, Blaine, it's only been like, 6 days since Kurt got busy with his dad's campaign. Not even a full week. And it's not like he's gone. He's just a little busier than he was the first week the twins were home. Things will mellow out. It's just gonna take some time."

Blaine exhaled. He certainly hoped so.

But if Kurt's dad Burt wins the election, there is no telling how it might affect Blaine and the twins' lives.

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

Kurt was busy doodling on a napkin at breadsticks while Finn's face was buried in a menu, and Carole and Burt talked animatedly.

He was writing Blaine, Kaidyn, Kayle, Kayde and Kaylen, twinsies, etc, in various fonts and patterns. He couldn't help but feel like he was needed at home more than usual. Instead, he was stuck here at breadsticks with his dad, mom and brother having a family dinner in pre-celebratory fun. His dad was ahead in the polls for Lima congressman and the family all had to discuss what would be in store for them if he won the election.

"So wait? Would we move to Washington like, permanently or something? Cus I've got a girlfriend. And football. I don't wanna leave…." Finn said.

"I CAN'T leave! Dad, I'm a parent! I signed a contract. And Blaine is here! No way!"

Burt had wide eyes and he put his hands up in peace. "Whoa! Okay, boys! No one said ANYTHING about moving to Washington. Calm down! I'm just saying, that if by chance I win, we WILL need to go up there. As a family for a few days or so for introductions, and the first event and such. I plan on staying here in Lima as much as possible, and Carole and I will fly where we need to when we need to. But Finn, your senior year is not going to be interrupted. And Kurt, you're little family here is the NUMBER 1 priority. I know all of that. Okay?"

Both boys relaxed, and nodded to their dad.

Kurt satisfied that his family with Blaine wouldn't be negatively affected if his dad won the election, plus arts in schools would be saved.

Finn though, was satisfied for an entirely different reason. If his dad won, and his parents flew out of town all the time, he'd be allowed over at his bros condo with Savannah a lot more. Puck had been busy a lot more often lately, and with Savannah being busy with her babies, he was running short on people to hang out with.

Kurt took a phone call and left the group for a bit with perfect timing as Sue Sylvester had just come up the their table to spew some no doubt RIDICULOUS nonsense about god knows what. In the recent weeks, she had announced to all of Ohio that his dad had a baboon heart, and flings poo around on a daily basis. And some Ohioans had been dumb enough to believe it. There was almost no doubt that Burt was going to be the new congressman, but Sue Sylvester just never gave up.

"Hi Blaine. You finally got a break?"

_"Unfortunately no. I ditched work. Savannah was gonna have a panic attack if I didn't get Kaidyn away from her. She was screaming all day." _Blaine answered.

Kurt really quickly felt bad. He hadn't spent a lot of time helping with the twins in the last few days because he was helping with campaigning for his dad with Finn all around town. Not to mention, his dad winning was of GREAT importance. Saving the arts was a huge concern. Kurt wants to be in the arts for his entire life, and so do Blaine and Savannah. So saving Glee club was a big deal.

But still, he had a family now.

"I'm on my way home now. My dad insisted on Breadsticks, but I'm going to tell him I'm taking off." Kurt said heading quickly back to the table to grab his backpack and junk.

_"Kurt, Babe, calm down. Everything is fine now. And we're at Savannah's parents' house. We'll head home in a couple hours when the twins wake up and get fed and stuff. And I have a deadline tonight, so I'm just going to be working on the couch on my laptop until freaking midnight. So stay with your parents for now. And I'll see you tonight. But I need you tomorrow. Really need you."_

Kurt nodded, though Blaine wasn't there to see it. "I'll see you tonight then. You sure you don't need me to come?"

Blaine nodded as well. They were so in tune with each other that way_. "Positive. I do need you, but I need your dad to save the arts too. I'll need you more tonight. I love you."_

Kurt smiled. Through his stress and exhaustion, he still always had time to be an amazing, sexy and romantic boyfriend. "I love you too. Kiss the babies for me." Kurt added. Every phone call with Blaine or Savannah ended with those words.

_"Will do."_

_….._

Savannah was having a much MUCH better day when she woke the next morning to feed the babies. Kurt and Blaine were both up already and getting ready for the day. Kurt had made breakfast and had music playing low downstairs, and Blaine was giving Kurt a final kiss goodbye as he left for school.

Kurt stayed home from school for half of the day and decided to go in after lunch. After hearing of the fiasco yesterday, he wanted to make sure the babies were okay, and make sure that his overwhelmed and tired best friend had things under control for when she was alone with the twins again.

"I'll be okay today. Especially since you stayed a few extra hours this morning. I think they missed you both. Not to mention, I've never been alone with them for more than 12 hours by myself. I just panicked." Savannah said, holding her baby girl close to her chest, her chin resting just above Kaidyn's head. She was having trouble believing that her little girl forgave her for being so upset yesterday.

Blaine and Kurt had both told her that babies don't hold grudges, but she wasn't buying it.

Kurt kissed the back of Kayde's little head, not wanting to tear the baby from her mommy bonding time knowing what Sav is dealing with at the moment. He wanted to hug her, but he wouldn't push it. He'll try to dip out from work early this evening.

"The election is soon. So hopefully it won't be like that again for a while. Of course Blaine's jackass boss is unpredictable, but he's getting better at putting his foot down." Kurt said.

"You don't have to defend him Kurt. I know it's not him. It's his stupid boss. And he's working his ass off for all of us. I know he'd rather be home with us."

Kurt nodded. They both would rather be with them.

"Okay. So, I'll see you tonight. Blaine's supposed to beat me home but, who knows right?"

Savannah chuckled and Kurt waved, going out the door. He closed it very quietly hoping to avoid the twins hearing someone leave. They were the most family oriented babies ever. No matter who it was, the sound of the door closing triggered one, or both of them to cry. It meant someone was leaving. They were the most quiet and content with all three parents in the house. They were happy and calm when each baby was next to each other. They liked being held more than anything, and they rarely slept if they weren't in someone's arms.

They were brats! And they were perfect little twinnies.

….….

"Come on super mom, it'll be fun!" Puck begged his friend. She was busy with her babies taking turns to change diapers.  
"No." She said with a laugh.

Puckerman commented with a pathetic puppy dog lip.

Savannah rolled her eyes. "No Puckerman! There's no way I'm gonna give you permission to throw a massive blowout party in Kurt and Blaine's apartment. No way!" Savannah retorted, and threw a balled up diaper at the mohawked boy.

He caught it and tossed it into the diaper genie beside him.

"This thing is full you know? But it's your apartment too."

"I know, that thing is always full. And no, it's much more their apartment. And they're gonna say no too." Savvy said, shaking her head.

Puck wasn't giving in though. "C'mon please? Blaine will love the idea." He begged.  
"What idea?" Blaine asked, just coming in from work, and taking his keys out of the door.  
Puck quickly turned to the new guy in the house with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Oh nothing….. Just an unsupervised party. Here." He said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"For Halloween." Puck clarified. "Bro really. Think about it! It'd be so awesome! Please?"  
Blaine just rolled his eyes and took his coat off.  
"Uhm. No Puck. Unsupervised parties? Those don't usually pan out well for us." Blaine said, laughing toward Savannah, coming further into the house. He smiled down at his son who now lay on a changing table with a fresh diaper.

He looked like he was smiling, but Blaine knew it was only gas.  
It was Puck's turn to roll his eyes. "What?! You all love the product of your first unsupervised party!"  
Blaine picked up Kayle while Savannah snickered and sat on the couch with her history book.  
"Of course I do, but I don't care to have any more "products" because of a stupid party. Besides, I'm working, and we have the babies at home."

Right on cue, as it had been for the past week, baby Kaidyn woke up crying once daddy Blaine's' voice reached her little ears. It was her 'pick me up, or Else,' cry.  
Savannah sighed frustratedly and put her homework to the side to get up and go get her. She was barely asleep for a half hour.

"No no, hey I got her. Do your work thingy." Blaine walked over to Noah. "Here, take big boy for a minute."

He plopped the baby in Pucks arms and Blaine kissed Kayle's head, before getting his daughter from her swing to pick her up and kiss the life out of her. God he missed his babies.

Every day he missed them.  
Puck wasn't phased by the kid in his arms at all.

"Can't you get the day off? Seriously, all you do is work and wipe poop. You need to have some fun Blanderson. You AND Hummel and exhausto-mom over there."  
Savannah rolled her eyes. She wasn't that tired!

Ok so maybe the frazzled hair, not so nice smell, clean folded laundry, full trash can and 2 clean babies said she was tired, but a party was still out of the question. She was too tired to shower every morning, let alone party and have tiring fun.  
And Blaine. He did more than work. He spent adequate amounts of time loving Kurt. Mostly at night. He did lots of laundry, went to work, played with his babies, worked, did school work. Pulled countless all-nighters to finish said homework, and still showered every skip day. When he was lucky... Ok so he was always working... In some form. It was a wonder either of them still had their sanity.

As for Kurt, he was significantly less tired than Blaine and Savannah. But it wasn't from lack of work or busyness. He was equally as busy as the other two parents. Only difference, Kurt is SUCH AN UNFAIR NATURAL at balancing everything. He spent every minute he could with the babies when he was at home. He never handed them over to Blaine or Savannah when he needed to do his schoolwork. He'd rock one twin in one arm, and rock the other in a car-seat with his foot WHILE writing or typing. He was on track with his schoolwork, he always seemed like he was managing at least 7 hours of sleep with how on top of things he was, and he was working heavy part time with his dad after school... He was more put together than any of the new parents.

"Hummel will agree that you guys need a break. When does HE get back? Someone's got to make you see sense." Puck said, shaking his head at the little boy in his arms. "You're parent's need a break huh? Huh Killa?"

"Okay, no! First, lets not call my son Killa, alright? Second, no Puck. Kurt is not going to agree to a party either, trust me."

"I'll be the judge of that. When does he get back?"  
Savannah shrugged. Blaine answered, "In about an hour. But he's gonna say the same thing. No Noah. We have enough going on around here as it is. No party. We have the babies."  
Puck was still adamant though. I mean come on. A party at an awesome condo where there's no adults or rules. It's perfect!

"Dude! Can't you ask one of your parents to babysit? There's only 6 different options of grandparents to watch then for a night."  
Savannah just shook her head and read through the pages of her book. She was really behind on her schoolwork.

Blaine was making coo noises and funny faces at his daughter, and Puck was absentmindedly playing tug of war with Kayle's grip on his index finger waiting for Blaine or Savannah to comment on his suggestion on having their parents babysit.

They seemed to be ignoring him.

Blaine's cell phone rang so he nestled Kaidyn in a boppy beside Savannah and left the living room to take the call in the kitchen. It was his dumbass boss. He didn't want to yell around the babies.

Savvy was getting deep into her reading nearing the chapter about Abraham Lincoln and Slavery. This was a GREAT chapter and she had been doing well staying on top of her homework today, for once.

Baby Kayle started to fuss and wriggle in Pucks hold, and it turned into a full on cry in no time at all. "Uhh…. Guys….. Your little guys really pissed."

Until now…. Savannah thought.

"Yeah. They need to eat….."

Sav put her book aside and grabbed Kayde from Puckerman and her nursing pillow from the other side of the couch.

Noah politely turned to face the opposite direction knowing what was to come next.

Because seriously, Finn would MURDER him.  
Blaine came back in from his phone call and saw Savannah preparing to feed the babies and he frowned. Stupid Sebastian! He wanted to be the one to feed them.

"Hey, is there any milk in the fridge? I can feed them. I want to feed them."

He knew of course that breastfeeding was best, but they breastfed all day! He missed his daughter and son, and he wanted to feed them. He didn't get to do so very often.  
Savannah just smiled knowing how much Blaine misses them all day. Besides, if he feeds them and puts them back down to nap afterward, she can finish her assignment.  
"Yeah, there should be enough." She answered, and she handed the babies over to Blaine.

Taking her place and settling on the couch, Savvy got him a second boppy pillow and went to make some bottles.  
Puck was still; turned away, but had started tapping his foot, annoyed with being ignored.  
"Um. Hey guys! Can we get back on subject here! Party, this weekend. C'mon. Ask one of your dads to baby sit."  
"Puck, asking someone to babysit defeats the purpose of this being an anonymous to parents party." Blaine told his friend making silly faces at Kayle and Kayde. "They'll know all about it, and refuse to babysit anyway. It's not gonna work. Believe me."

Savannah also called from the kitchen, "Besides Puck, No one besides us has really babysat them yet and I'm not ready."  
Sav returned to Blaine with two bottles, and while the Kaidyn took the bottle nipple with no hesitation, Kayle fussed immediately realizing it wasn't mommy's boob.  
"Come on little one... Can't daddy feed you this time?" Blaine plead.

Kayle started to cry and smack his little lips. He was NOT happy.

"C'mon buddy. It's the same milk. It's still nummies?!" he cooed.  
It took a few tries, but when Blaine squeezed the bottle bag and got some milk in his mouth, he finally took the nipple, but he wasn't happy about it. His fierce little baby glare said it all. He was pissed off.  
Puck chuckled at his little facial. "He's a brat."

"Yeah he is. But we loved him anyway." Blaine cooed followed by a kiss to his sons head. Or rather, in between his frowny eyes.  
"Speaking of brats, what about Beth?" Blaine asked. "Didn't you promise Shelby that you were all straightened up now and you were only going to be the best man you can be for Beth?"  
Puck sighed. "Well, yeah….. But-"

"I know you're mad at Shelby. But she's only trying to keep her job. It's what's best for Beth and you know it man." Blaine told him.  
Puck exhaled and slumped to the ground in front of the wall he stood in front of.

"I know. I just, liked her you know? So hot! And she's my baby's mom. I mean, Quinn is a freaking loon! She's never gonna be let back into Beth's life again since she won't leave the skanks, and I wanted to be with my babies mom. It just sucks."

Blaine just nodded. "A party won't kill that pain bro. Not for long anyway."  
Puck nodded. "Yeah... I know... It's just, I don't want to have the party just because I can't be with Shelby. It's a holiday too! Besides, I'm gonna be spending the early evening with Beth and Shelby being a responsible daddy. We're taking her trick or treating and then she'll be in bed by 8. I just want to be a teen for a few hours you know. Just for another night. One night."  
Blaine was just staring at his twins. He wouldn't mind one night with Kurt.  
Savannah stopped reading for a minute to think over Pucks proposal. She'd love to doll herself up for a night and see Finn.  
"Seriously?!" Noah said, thinking that again, he was being ignored, though really, both teens were quietly contemplating the idea.

"I think our days of being teenagers are over Noah. For you too." Blaine assured.  
Puck sighed….. "Fine... You're right…."Puck accepted; No party. Blaine was right. Honestly, it was better this way. Because if Shelby knew that Noah got smash faced after dropping them off, she wouldn't be very comfortable with letting him see Beth more like they'd been discussing.  
And Beth was way more important than a party. He REALLY wanted to stay in her life.

…  
Kurt came home in the next hour and a half, and since he saw that both babies were awake he dramatically announced his presence loud and bubbly.

"I come bearing gifts!"

Blaine shuffled quickly to his lover at the door with a twin in his arms, and the couple kissed for a few moments.

"How do you deal with those two?" Puck said to Savannah who was feeding Kaidyn for the second time in less than 2 hours.

"Oh, they're adorable! Shut up!" She answered.

Puck just shook his head with a smile, and continued surfing through channels.

He knew how cute Klaine was. He's the one that nicknamed them.

"What'd you bring babes?" Blaine asked, trading Kurt baby Kayle for the shopping bag and paper bag he was carrying.

"Carole dropped off some of her special spaghetti and meatballs at the shop, and she was at the mall this weekend with all of your moms. They kind of went shopping crazy. Your mom too Puck".

Puck laughed boredly. "Sounds like her."

Kurt kissed his baby boy a bunch of times before coming further into the house.

"Let me see?!" Savvy reached for the shopping bag, and Blaine went to heat up the food. Thank god for Carole. Otherwise, Blaine might not eat as much as he should. Kurt cooks every night, but not anything too good because of that damn breastfeeding book.

Damn that breastfeeding book. No salt, no sugar! No flavor whatsoever!

_"Oh hush! It's for your kids!" _He'd always say.

"Oh my gosh! So cute!" Savannah squealed.

There were 3 shirt sets:

"She did it!" with an arrow to the right. And "He did it!" with an arrow to the left.

"This girl loves her brother!" with thumbs pointing to their self. And "This boy loves his sister" with the same picture.

And last,

A blue shirt with the word "Copy" and a pink shirt that said, "Paste".

They were adorable.

"I freaking love your mom!" Savannah laughed.

"Carole's brilliant. That's awesome!" Blaine said from the stove.

Puck just sighed. "Damn. Shelby's gonna ask me to put all the new clothes my mom got for Beth away."

The three parents just laughed at Puck's expense.

"Oh Noah."

The family, and Puckerman, sat down at the table for a nice dinner together with the twins both content in their swings, prerecorded glee music playing between them so they would be less likely to fuss.

They joked, talked about ridiculous teachers and silly stories, just catching up and enjoying the quiet evening with a friend.

It was a nice night.

And Blaine's phone started to vibrate. Seeing a stupid text from his boss ALWAYS successfully dampened his mood.

_Don't forget. Cincinnati Toys R Us deal. Be at the airport 5 AM Wednesday morning. And don't push me Blaine! Duty calls. __**–Sebastian**_

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

**A/N: Cliffy! It's the perfect way to start my coming back to this series. : ) so excited! A new story always makes me squeal like nobody's business. Please review everyone? I've missed you all! I'm so excited to be back.**

**Also, I have A LOT of child care experience, and I've studied it in school as well. I won't have unrealistic things in it. Promise. : )**

**Please review. Anyone who reviews will get a "Coming up next".**


	2. Chapter 2: Touching

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I only have a few things to say! I wanted thank Voyage SOOOO MUCH! Because the advice about fixing my summary for the first story was probably the best advice I've ever gotten! One night has gotten GREAT views and reception in the past week that the new summary has been up! So Thanks SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**Also, I care approximately 0% about politics. They bore me to death, and honestly, I don't have any say in what the government does, so I choose not to care. They're gonna do what they're gonna do. Period. So with that being said, anything that has to do with Burt's congressional stuff is pulled out of my behind. I literally have NO knowledge about any politic stuff and I don't care enough to research. It's not that big a deal in the plot. All we need to know is that someone wins and becomes congressman.**

**So I hope you can just go with it! : )**

Thanks.

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

**_Chapter 2: Touching _**

**All knowing Pov-Tuesday**

If it was hard dealing with crying babies that were crying for a reason, or even for no reason, it is doubly hard to deal with crying babies because they are colicky!

Especially, if they are colicky because of YOU.

Savannah was beating herself up like no tomorrow because both twins were having a bout of colic like never before. Both babies.

Carole's spaghetti Monday night was just an AWFUL thing for her to eat. It was DELICIOUS, very delicious. But tomato sauce has far too much acid, and it was not getting along very well with Kayle and Kayde.

And gas drops just weren't cutting it. At all.

Thankfully, this time, Savannah knew not to be overwhelmed and freak out, because the babies wouldn't react well to her atmosphere. And at least they weren't crying constantly and nonstop like Kaidyn was on Sunday. It was on and off crying. It was irritable fussing. Discomforting wails of sadness.

Poor little babies.

Savannah was angry at herself. Really angry. She should NOT have had that spaghetti on Monday.

While she beat herself up at home dealing with her tummy unhappy babies, Kurt dealt with his own guilt at school. He totally didn't even think about the babies when letting Savannah eat. Usually he was so on top of it. But yesterday, he had a COMPLETE brain fart. It was such a nice dinner with homemade cooking, they just basked in its glory of quiet babies, so they could have a meal completely together for once.

But now his kiddies were suffering with gassy tummies.

In happier news, today was the election and before midnight, the winner would be announced, and things were looking really great for his dad.

He had it in the bag!

The biggest worry for him, was if he won, like it seemed he was going to, they would have to leave for Washington for two days that next morning for Burt Hummel's presentation whatchamajiggy.

He wasn't looking forward to being away from Blaine, or the twins, but his dad winning would be absolutely amazing.

Rock in as hard place?

Completely.

**….**

_"And your Congressman by an OVERWHELMING amount of right in votes, is Burt Hummel!"_

Tuesday night was full of joy and laughs, and apple cider all around! It was pretty loud downstairs, but the twins really didn't seem affected by the noise at all. They were upstairs and both sound asleep. Finally! They were suffering with colic this evening like nobody's business. It was nice for things to be baby quiet for the time being, even if the adult chatter was loud. Had been for the past half hour. Kurt had the mini-screen baby monitor in his hands and wasn't planning to let it go. He had it turned up to the max volume so that he wouldn't miss any cries or fusses through the loud talking in the house. But he was incredibly glad that they were asleep. He drank cider and smiled along when his dad introduced him, but mostly, he stood idly by and watched the baby's room. In its black and white, (can barely see anything) little screen.

Blaine was upstairs in Kurt's room typing furiously to get his English report done, and when he finished, move to read the next 4 chapters of his government text book. He was so tired. As much as he craved going downstairs to party with the rest of Kurt's family, he HAD to pass his senior year, and with missing school so often, it wasn't going to happen without him working his ass off to get all of his assignments done. On time should've been considered important to him, but lately, that has been completely impossible. He's lucky to turn something in less than 2 days late at this point. School just started, and he already wishes it was summer.

Kurt took a break from the cider and old people to go upstairs and see how Blaine was doing.

"Blaine?"

Blaine, literally ready to pull his hair out from these stupid end chapter review questions, heard Kurt's voice, and tossed his pencil behind him and smiled at his boyfriend. "Yay! Kurt Hummel! Much more interesting than dead white guys. Specifically the 24th president! Grover Cleveland, who was also the 22nd president."

Kurt giggled. "I see someone has been studying hard." Kurt went to sit on Blaine's vacant thigh, and set the monitor on the desk beside Blaine's book.

"I'm bored out of my mind! Please save me." Blaine pleaded grabbing Kurt closer and wrapping his arms tight around him.

Kurt just laughed at his expense.

"If you really that behind babe, I should let you get back to the books. I read that chapter last Tuesday…"

Blaine could cry if it was that kind of sad.

"I know…. I'm just… I'm so behind. Plus, I can't concentrate when the work is this boring. Essays, and science isn't so bad because it's interesting, but reports and dragging reading is just…. It's murdering me in the face!"

Kurt full on laughed. "Oh! You are so dramatic!"

Blaine kissed Kurt's hip where his head was resting.

"How about I help? The twins are asleep, and hopefully they will be for a while. Overstimulation from being here tonight." Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled along, thankful for the temporary peace. "We should bring them here more often." He added.

Blaine popped off of Kurt's lap and went over to the bed. "Toss me your government book."

Blaine sighed, and threw it as gently as he could, to Kurt. He opened it back to where the paper was sticking out, review questions scribbled messily across the paper.

"K. According to the Declaration of Independence, what is the sole purpose of the Government?" Kurt asked.

"I really don't care." Blaine answered putting his head in his hands.

Kurt smiled though with an idea. He put the textbook beside him and stared quietly at his boyfriend until he looked back up at him.

"How about this?" Kurt started when he got Blaine's attention. "For every answer you get right…. I'll strip."

Blaine's mouth opened a bit. He needed a drink of water.

**_~~~~~~K&B…. _**_Oh don't worry, we'll revisit Kurt and Blaine soon! I'm not cruel enough to skip the sexy! YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT!... Have some faith! Geez!…__** f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

Finn had Savannah up in his bedroom, the two of them avoiding the party at ALL COSTS. Old people and politics, NO thank you.

Having made it clear to Finn's room without any adults noticing, Finn shut his door, and went to kiss Savannah as fast as he could.

"I miss you Savvy. I can't go this long without kissing you again. When are you gonna finally let me start coming back over to your guys' apartment? I miss hanging out with you without parents around all the time, and I miss kissing you… and…."

Savannah nodded sadly. She really _had_ shut Finn out since the twins were born. But she was afraid. The last time they were alone together, Finn had kind of been….. You know….. Attached to her… her boobs…..

And worse, she really liked it…And she was afraid of wanting that again, and that CAN'T happen right now. Now that she's breastfeeding, she didn't want Finn anywhere near them for fear that he won't find them attractive anymore.

Also, she still had baby weight to lose, and she wasn't looking very pretty lately. She'd been so exhausted and busy. She only wanted Finn to be around to see her at her best.

"I know Finn. It's just-" she sighed. How to tell him how she felt?

Finn felt like he knew what was about to happen though. He could sense it. Savannah didn't want to make things official…. That had to be it.

"It's okay Savannah. You don't have to say it. I can take a hint." Finn murmured. He really missed hanging out with her, and maybe he'd been too clingy texting her a few times a day. Obviously she was busy, but he tried to stay a clear distance so as to not bother her.

But that wasn't it, and Savannah was confused as to why he looked so bummed all of the sudden. She grabbed his hand.

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to think of a way to explain to you how I'm feeling about being alone with you since the babies were born."

Finn quirked an eyebrow. So maybe she doesn't want to break up?

Sort of? I mean, were they even together yet? He asked her after she had the babies, but she just said to ask again when she got prettier. And even before that, they were fooling around in her apartment. Like REALLY fooling around. The way serious couples do.

They've got to be a couple right?

"Finn, I miss you too. A lot. You have no idea. I feel like being alone with you. Like, all the time. I miss… Playing video games with you. And talking on the phone with you." She paused to blush. "I miss doing what we did at the apartment that one time…"

Finn took a quick breath in, a little taken aback by that comment. He backed to his bed, and grabbed Savannah to sit on his lap.

"What is it that's so hard to explain then?" Finn asked.

Savannah started playing in Finn's hair thinking. "I think what I'm trying to say is… I don't feel pretty lately. I only want you to see me when I look nice and stuff."

Finn sighed. He was worrying about that wrong things. "Savannah you ALWAYS look pretty to me. I mean, Kurt sent me a picture of you with your hair all wild from like a week ago and it was, kinda hilarious but,-"

"Oh god! I'm gonna kill him!" Savannah shrieked.

Finn just laughed and rubbed her back.

"It's okay. It was funny, but it's not like its ugly or something. You are NEVER ugly. And have you ever seen me with bed head! I look like a psychopath!" Finn comforted.

Savvy smiled. New goal to add to the bucket list. See Finn with bed head.

And then take a picture.

"Do you really think I'll still be pretty with crazy hair?" Savannah started. "Because it's not just my hair! I've had bad breath! And dirty wrinkly sweats and t-shirts… I don't smell very good lately… It's been too embarrassing to have you over."

Finn just smiled. He looked at her appearance right now. She was kind of messily thrown together, but in a way that was acceptable to be in public. Camo sweats, and a brown t shirt, her hair in a ponytail.

And still beautiful.

"Savannah, that kind of thing doesn't matter to me. You're pretty no matter what you look like or are wearing. Okay?"

She blushed and just hugged Finns big shoulders to hide her face.

"K good. Anything else we should talk about?" Finn pressed. They hadn't been talking much in a few weeks, and the way they left things… They kind of took a step they never had before with each other…

And it was amazing.

Sav just got off of Finn's lap to sit beside him.

"Yeah… I'm kind of afraid to be alone with you."

"Why?"

Savannah was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Because…. I think….. I really want to do that with you again….. What we did last time… in my room.….. But…. We can't because… I'm… you know. Breastfeeding….. But I want to do more to make you feel good too, because I didn't do anything for you last time….. but… I don't know how to."

Finn just kissed her cheek, and she turned so he could kiss her lips. "I'm over here wondering if we're really a couple, and you are worried that you don't know how to make me feel good?"

Savannah gave an embarrassed shrug. "That worries me too. I mean, are we a couple yet?"

Finn smirked. "Are we?"

Savannah just nodded. "Yeah….I thought we were…. I mean, I- I wanna be….."

Finn just gazed at her. She's just too freaking cute. "Then we are."

Savannah nodded back, but still was nervous. "Okay…. I just can't stop thinking about… What you did…. And I didn't get to do anything to you because Kurt interrupted…. I don't want you to get bored with me….."

"Are you crazy?" Finn asked. "Just being here with me makes me feel good. And feeling good sexually…. That is not what I care about. I mean, it feels great, but-… yo-…. You know what I mean!"

Savannah chuckled a little, but still frowned afterwards. "You have experience too though…. And I don't. How do I compete with the other girls you've been with?"

Finn shook his head. "There is no competition."

It was quiet. Finn had to be the sweetest guy on the earth.

And that started their being very much occupied. Lots of making out in that room ensued. They were laying on the bed in about 4 seconds, kissing each other like a last meal.

….

"What party was Grover Cleveland affiliated with?" Kurt read, seated on his bed, legs crossed, and staring Blaine down like a strict tutor.

"Democrat!" Blaine answered with enthusiasm.

Kurt took off his shoes.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Kurt just stuck his tongue between his teeth. "The easier the question, the most useless item of clothing I lose."

Blaine crossed his arms. Fine!

"What number(s) in the presidential line up did Grover Cleveland serve?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. Another easy question. Kurt wouldn't strip very quickly it seemed.

"22nd, and 24th."

Kurt smiled again, and took his hat off, and teasingly ran his fingers through his light brown coif.

Blaine lined his lips together.

Kurt was going to kill him…

"Name the order of all political careers that Grover Cleveland held, and where." Kurt asked.

Blaine took slow breaths rallying the answers up in his head.

"Sherif, Mayor and governor all in New York, and then president of the United states twice."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, and took off his vest, and unbuttoned the top 3 buttons of his shirt.

Blaine closed his eyes for a second…

_Goddamn layers!_

Kurt smiled seeing Blaine's annoyance._ This is fun…._

And he continued. "Who was the next president after Grover Cleveland's 1st term?"

Blaine thought for a second. He knows this one. "Uh.. Benjamin Harrison."

Kurt lost his socks. And Blaine wanted to growl. Damn this game…..

"Who was Cleveland succeeded by in his 2nd term presidency? And if you get this wrong, I WILL leave the room Blaine." Kurt goaded.

Blaine smiled. He wouldn't get this wrong. "Why William McKinley of course."

Kurt took off his shirt, leaving a bare porcelain chest, and Blaine felt his jeans tighten just a bit.

Kurt leaned back a little showing the waistband of his jeans covered by a shiny belt straight to his boyfriend's eyes.

"What were the year spans that he was president?"

Blaine exhaled frustrated. The year terms were so irritating to remember. "His 1st term was from 1885 to 1889 and the second term was from…. Uh… 1893 1897."

_That's right, right? _Blaine thought panicking. He could not let Kurt put his shirt back on.

Kurt smiled. Blaine was smart. He wasn't getting anything wrong. He may be a few chapters behind in the work, but only from lack of time to do it. Not from lack of knowledge. He's too intelligent to fail his senior year.

That was the correct answer. So Kurt unbuckled his belt, and slid it slowly out of its loops.

"Grover Cleveland is the only president to ever what?" Kurt asked slowly, now with lust riddled in his every word.

Blaine gulped….. Kurt's pants were next. He tried his best to focus….. He didn't even remember the damn question.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. "Should I put the belt back on?"

"No!" He panicked! "Don't you dare just…- C- Can you- Can you read the question again?"

Kurt licked his lips deviously. Yes, this was a lot of fun.

He repeated the question.

"Uhm…. He uh…. He served two terms of presidency, but not uh-… Not consecutively." Blaine answered as fast as he could.

And Kurt stood, and unbuttoned his jeans.

Blaine still sat and waited for him to pull them down, but he stopped where he was.

"Hey! You said every right answer, you strip! Not tease!"

Kurt smiled. "Okay, sheesh. Pushy, pushy." Kurt turned himself around, away from facing Blaine, and began wiggling slowly out of his skinny jeans, purposely swinging his ass for Blaine to gaze at from behind.

Blaine was almost salivating.

Kurt turned back to face his boyfriend. "Happy?"

Blaine didn't even respond. At least not verbally. He furiously unbuttoned his own jeans and tried to reach to palm himself, but when his hand wouldn't go down his pants while sitting, he just squeezed his hard on through his pants.

"Hey! Who said touching yourself was allowed?!" Kurt chided.

But Blaine just stood up now and walked quickly to Kurt on his bed. "You need to touch me then." He breathed.

Kurt just shook his head though, and put a finger to Blaine's clothed torso.

"Ah ah ah. You have one more question mister."

Blaine's lip was quivering just a bit, and he took a little step back as Kurt lifted the book again.

"When was he born, and when did he die?" Kurt asked with his face only mere centimeters from his horny boyfriends face.

Blaine was shaking a little. "He uh…. Born uhm… march…. March- Uhm….."

Kurt's smile was making Blaine completely blank brained.

"Come on Blaine….." Kurt was snapping his boxer waistband every few seconds.

Not helping.

"He was born on march uh… March 18th. And he died on June 24th….. Yeah. That's it."

Kurt tilted his head down a bit and licked his lips. "Year?"

_Shit! _Blaine wracked his memory for a minute. "Year uh….. Year…"

Kurt dropped the book to the floor, and grabbed Blaine's hard on through his jeans. But he didn't move any more than that. "What year was Grover Cleveland born…. And what year did he die Blaine?"

"He uh….." Blaine blabbered, and Kurt thought to give him a little motivation. He squeezed his cock.

"He was born 1837 and- and, and he, he died in 1908!" Blaine sputtered.

Kurt smiled, and wrapped his remaining arm around Blaine's neck.

"My boyfriend is a genius." And he kissed his lips fervently, Blaine pushing his length into Kurt's hand harder.

"Can you touch me now please?" Blaine begged.

Kurt just kissed Blaine again, and they could both feel the huge smile on Kurt's lips."

"Blaine, go and write the last few answers you said first, and then come back to me so we can fool around."

Blaine broke away from Kurt immediately, and went to his papers and started to scribble down the messiest and incomplete answers he had ever turned in.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to mix homework and pleasure, _Kurt thought seeing Blaine so frantic.

Blaine returns to the bed now seeing his sexy, and completely naked now, having lost the boxers in his absence, boyfriend.

They resume making out and Kurt shifted his way to be laying over Blaine and he positioned himself in-between his curly haired boyfriend's legs. He grabbed his thigh to wrap around him, while Blaine ravaged his hands in Kurt's hair.

"Please fuck me Kurt… Please." Blaine pulled off of Kurt's lips for a split second to say, before attaching himself to his lips again.

But Kurt pulled off this time.

Blaine stopped attacking Kurt for a moment. "What? What is it?"

Kurt was a little breathless, but Blaine was panting heavier still.

"My dad and a bunch of his friends are still downstairs."

Blaine shrugged. "So? We can lock the door, and maybe we can finally try 69 like we've been talking about." And Blaine latched himself to Kurt's neck again.

God how Kurt loved the sound of that.

"Okay, wait a second." Kurt climbed off of Blaine, and went to lock his bedroom door. But still, if someone came knocking, they need to be able to answer right away, and not have to get completely re-dressed. 69 was too timely. "We can't do too much up here right now, even with the door locked. We need to be able to get up quick if someone heads this way, so we don't have enough time to get completely redressed."

Blaine nodded. Kurt was right. They had talked about this not long ago. Doing the 69 position with clothes on wasn't really romantic at all. It seemed like the kind of thing that hook up's do real quick and get out. If they were going to do it, it would be completely bare, so they can caress each other while they did it.

Kurt started pulling all of his clothes back on.

"You're right…. Okay….." Blaine said, hiding the disappointment in his voice by sounding sure of himself. He reached down to redo his button.

"Hey hey!" Kurt stopped him mid dress. His pants were at his ankles. "I didn't say we weren't going to do anything!" He pulled his pants up only to the middle of his thighs, and put on a quick t-shirt instead of his previous button down. He laid back down on the bed beside his boyfriend and pulled Blaine's pants almost to his knees like his own. The couple scooted closer to each other and meshed their bodies' together, bare skin to bare skin. Kurt grabbed hold on Blaine's hair with on hand, and the other grabbed his ass. Blaine pushed his pelvis forward and started to rock against Kurt's cock to rub out his orgasm. Kurt barely moved his hips as the friction from Blaine's pace kept his body stunned with electricity. But his hands were pulling Blaine harder against him with every hump forward.

The heat of their frottage was blissful and quick, but it lasted just long enough. Just enough time to leave boys panting for release, and time to cum together.

"God Blaine… Are you close?" Kurt rasped.

Blaine just kept rocking back and forth. He was close. But he wasn't nearly as close enough to Kurt as he wanted to be. He needed to have Kurt inside of him, or the other way around. He needed to connect with him. But for now, this is all that they could manage. And it was great, no lie, but Kurt was leaving for a few days. And unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine was leaving too, but just for less than a day. Still, they were going to be far away from each other though, and sex would be nice before they left. But for now, this does just fine.

"I'm coming baby…. Oh my gosh…. I'm coming….." And Kurt shot his cum onto Blaine's groin, just above Blaine's shaft, that was spilling itself seconds later.

"Kurt…."

Blaine reached down to pull at his cock, letting all it out onto Blaine.

They languidly kissed each other's lips, slow and content. Smiles ever present and not disappearing.

Oh yeah. It was certain. When Kurt got back from Washington, they were going to be on each other like rabbits.

**_…._**

Finn was in nothing but his pants at this point. Mind you they were undone, and around his neck, he still had that Damn chain on, that Savannah thought was seriously going to be the death of her self-control.

It was just so damn sexy….

Savannah's pants were gone, and she was only in girl boxer short panties and a spaghetti strap tank top. She was keeping Finn's hands away from her breasts at all costs, because though she really wanted him to touch them, she had breast pads in her bra and was too embarrassed for Finn to see them.

She was going to keep his hands away from her privates too, but he hadn't tried for them, so she didn't need to.

The couple lay side by side and in the midst of a heated and passionate kiss, Savannah smiled on Finn's mouth, and unable to stop himself, he pulled her over his own body bringing her to straddle him. His hands rested on her hips, fingertips resting barely on her ass, and his mind overrun with thoughts of touching this girl EVERYWHERE. She was just intoxicating.

Savannah was in a trance right now with Finn. This was very new, and very sexy. She could feel Finn's, hardness so well through only her panties, and it was as sexy as it was terrifying. She knew that they weren't ready to do it yet. They hadn't been together long enough, and that much was clear, but she was still thinking about doing something else. She wanted to touch him. He had already touched her in an intimate spot. He had his mouth on an intimate spot. But she didn't know if she was ready for that much yet. Not now while she didn't know what she was doing. But she did still want to feel it.

Finn was just gently stroking her hips above his pelvis, and he was gazing at her. At all of her. His eyes would start at her eyes, and then travel slowly down her chest, to her plump breasts, and over her stomach.

Finn looked at her there, and thought she was full of it, as there was only a little pudge.

Okay, maybe a little more than a little pudge. Sure, she wasn't as thin as before, but that didn't bother him. She wasn't fat. She just had twins a few weeks ago. Besides, dating a stick wasn't really in his interest. For one thing, he's afraid he might break one, one day. And two, the thinner they are, it seems the more bitchy, or insecure, or selfish, or Quinn-esque, or Rachel-centric.

No thank you.

Finn could sense how nervous she was. She was a little tense, and not only that, her eyes were very back and forth.

"Savannah, we don't have to do anything. I told you that earlier. No pressure at all. I just like laying here with you."

Savannah knew that he wouldn't push her. She wanted to touch him though, and didn't know how to go about it. Does she just go for it? Does she ask? I mean, if Finn had been wanting to touch her, she would find it sexy if he had just gone for it. Then again, it would also be romantic of him to ask first. Last time, she just trailed her hand down his chest, and landed herself to rest on his zipper. He seemed to really like it when she did that.

She was torn. She even sighed in annoyance at herself, and let go of Finn's hand to scratch her head.

"What's wrong silly?" Finn chuckled.

Savvy just smiled and shook her head. "It IS silly. I- I want to touch you. But I didn't know if I should ask, or just do it….. I want to be sexy….."

Finn couldn't stop the smile he had. He just couldn't.

"You're just so freaking sweet."

Savannah blushed under his gaze. The way she always did.

Finn took Savannah's hand in his again, and moved the both of them down to where their privates were.

"I like when you are sweet. But there's nothing wrong with being sweet AND sexy."

Savannah's hand was alone now, traveling down Finn's navel, past a few thin hairs, and then stopping to rest right atop his crotch, and Finn had a single finger inching toward her panties. He was going slowly on purpose, just in case it wasn't okay. He didn't know how stuff worked when a girl had a baby. Or two babies.

As Savvy struggled to pull his pants down, Finn lifted his backside off of the bed a little so she could pull his jeans down. It was so cute the dark pink blush she shone when she was like this.

Savannah let her hand fall with pressure onto his lightly covered groin and grabbed his hard on in her full hand. He was VERY well endowed. She couldn't wrap her fingers completely around it.

Finn took in a shaky breath being touched in this way. It had been a while, and he had never been handled so gently before. It was bliss.

Not taking the piece of body out of its cage, she stroked it up and down in her hand, quickening pace little by little as prompted by Finn's hand over hers.

Finn was fighting hard not to throw his head back and moan aloud, but he didn't want to look away from her or her hand.

In only a few minutes, a wet spot formed at the front of Finn's light grey boxer briefs and he started to lose a bit of his breath; Precum. He was close. He never released his seed this fast on his own, but Savannah did something to him. Mind over matter not being as good as the real thing, or if it was just that she did that to him that caused it; he didn't care. He was just close.

"Ahh..ungh.. Oh shit." Finn cursed. He came in his boxers at the same time that he made his own move, and his hand went to reach under the band of Savannah's panties.

She gasped and backed a little bit down Finns thighs, resting more on his knees now.

Finn put his hand that was roaming up. "I'm sorry!"

Savannah was shaking her head though, and her hand didn't move from Finn. "It's okay….. I- I want you too…. I do- but…." She was stammering now. She was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry.. We, we can't right now. I want to. But, we- we can't because I … You know…. I can't yet."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have tried that. I thought it might be okay."

"No it! It was okay, just…. Not yet…. Not until…like, November I think…." Savannah said with a low voice.

Finn just squinted his eyes, and raised an eyebrow…. Why November…?

Savannah sighed, and then let go of Finn's penis and got off of the bed.

_Ohh! _ Finn hit himself in the head. _I'm an idiot!_

"God! This is so embarrassing!" Savannah cried. Not tears, but… you know. Finn looked down at himself, limp now in his drawers, and damp and sticky.

"Savvy. It's okay. Really. Please come back. I understand. Please don't be embarrassed."

Savvy came back to the bed with her eyes averted to the floor, and Finn sat up a bit to grab her by the waist and pull her back down. "I'm embarrassed too….. You just… I just came… In my freaking underwear…."

That wasn't that embarrassing though. That was what she was trying to get him to do right?

Seeing that his girlfriend wasn't comforted by his tale, he just proceeded to kiss her everywhere he could and tried to tickle some giggles out of her.

"It's okay." He kept on, finally accomplishing a smile.

"Are you sure?" Sav asked shyly. Finn just nodded and brought Savannah's head to rest on his chest.

They cuddled for the remainder of the half an hour or so that they had left before the babies would wake up. Savannah fell asleep in about a minute and a half.

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~ Wednesday morning_**

_"Now boarding flight number 349 to Cincinnati."_

Blaine was so annoyed. Not only was he tired of being next to his jackass boss this morning, but he didn't sleep too much last night since he and Kurt MISSED each other and stayed up talking and being a little naughty until midnight. And then, the babies were up 4 times through the night. Though they took shifts getting them and all, they still woke up with hearing the crying every time. Just because they didn't have to get the babies every time didn't mean they didn't hear them. And then, Kurt went back to his dad's house at 3:30 a.m, they said a long kiss filled goodbye, and he left. Plus, Blaine had to leave the house at 4 am to meet Sebast-Idiot and fly to Cincinnati.

Blaine yawned as quietly as he could, but unfortunately, it was loud enough.

"Tired pretty boy?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine didn't look at him. He stayed looking forward and prepared to say his snide comment.

"No. Not at all. I only have newborn twins, a long English report to get done on the flight and you to deal with the whole time."

Blaine had NO IDEA where that came from.

Sebastian turned all the way to his assistant now.

"Oho! Sharp at the tongue. That's very sexy daddy-o. You are lucky you are nice to look at otherwise a comment like that would get your ass fired real quick.

But Blaine knows that Sebastian would never fire him, because if he did, Sebastian would need to go back to doing his own job. "Mmhmm." Blaine mumbled.

"Watch what you say to me Blaine. Next time, I might not be so nice."

It was times like these that he WISHED he would get fired. No job sometimes seems a lot better than working for Sebastian.

They boarded the plane, and thank the freaking heavens above, because their seats were NOT together.

Maybe Blaine could finish his homework…

Or maybe he'd sleep. Yeah. Sleep was easier.

In between a nap and landing, Blaine would just keep his eyes focused out the window, thinking of his kids. How much he missed them.

And Kurt, and the fact that he hadn't told him that he was going to Cincinnati for work today.

He probably wouldn't be too happy that he didn't tell him. He was going to be too far from Savannah to rush home, and Kurt was INCAPABLE of getting home to her at all. But because of that, telling him now would only serve to worry him unnecessarily. Savannah has everyone's phone numbers in my family, her own family and one of Kurt's aunt and Uncle. She had plenty of support. She would be fine.

And there's always Puck. He'd be there for her if she asked for him. He promised Finn.

As the day went on, Blaine's guilt for not telling Kurt where he was today only got worse seeing as Kurt had called him a few times around noon, and he only answered for 5 seconds to say that he loved him, but couldn't talk.

"I'll call you back as soon as I can babe."

And that was that.

By the end of a very long Wednesday, Kurt still didn't know that Blaine was stuck in Cincinnati…. At first, Blaine didn't see it as such a big deal because they were supposed to be back in Lima by nightfall.

He wasn't told by his boss that he would be stuck there for more than a few hours.

When Sebastian told Blaine they weren't going back tonight, he called Kurt to let him know, but Kurt was going on excitedly about Washington and important congress stuff, so Blaine only got as far as saying that he may not beat him home from work when he got back from Washington. And the call was ended. Blaine had to get back to work, and Kurt had to get back in with his family.

Blaine's entire day in the big city, was hell. It was busy work. He was doing EVERYTHING! From running around fetching coffees to copying, faxing, and mailing things. He had to listen in on meetings and furiously take detailed notes. He was frantically back and forth from one spot to the next. He was on the phone a lot giving lot numbers and information to corporate people manually for a few hours because it was dire, and the computers were down; It. Was. Awful.

Finally, in a minor break, around 3 o'clock, he escaped a meeting to make a bunch of calls. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't any more comfortable with Savvy being alone with the twins than Kurt was. They were A LOT of work, and Sav is a good mom, yes, but without either of her parent partners there, she needs some HELP. He called his mom, dad, and Savannahs mom and dad, and even called Kurt's uncle Jerry who lived nearby to ask them to PLEASE come by the condo if and whenever they can for today and tomorrow. That he is out of town with work, and Kurt is out of town with his congressman dad for a few days.

Thankfully, Uncle Jerry, Blaine's mom, and both of Savvy's parents agreed to hang around this afternoon. Tomorrow though, everyone had to work.

Blaine called Sav to let her know that family would be coming around this evening to help out because he has no idea when Sebastian was going to let him off of work.

When it hit 8pm, and they still were at the offices in Cincinnati, Blaine wondered why they hadn't started heading back to Lima yet, and that was when the jackass let Blaine in on his little secret all of the sudden.

They weren't returning to Lima until Thursday night, possibly Friday morning.

Blaine was heated! But he was so tired, he didn't even argue. But now, it was REALLY time to tell Kurt. No excuses.

Blaine and his boss didn't start heading to the hotels until 10 at night. Savannah seemed calmer than he thought she'd be when he called, but she had said that the babies were pretty calm tonight with a lot of family around to hold them constantly.

He was still worried about tomorrow though. She'd be waking up by herself every time tonight when they cried and needed feeding. She was going to be EXHAUSTED.

Walking to a Double tree hotel from his cab shared with Sebastian, he took advantage of his boss being preoccupied with the taxi driver. It was time to call Kurt. He had to know what was going on now. He had to explain why Kurt wouldn't be talking to the babies tonight when he called to say goodnight. It was only 7pm in Washington right now, so Kurt should be about done with his day.

"Hi Kurt. It looks like you might beat me home by a whole day. I may not be back home until Friday morning." Blaine said sadly.

Kurt was confused holding his phone to his ear. _"Home from where? Where are you?"_

Blaine sighed. Kurt already didn't sound too happy. "Cincinnati. Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I knew that you had business with your dad in Washington, and you wouldn't go with him if you knew that I wasn't going to be here. I have family members helping Savannah heavily with the twins though. She's not completely alone."

Kurt was hurt. This was the kind of thing that he never wanted to happen. To not be included in decisions that affect the babies._ "That's not the point Blaine. And you're right, I wouldn't have gone. This is a big deal. You should've told me Blaine." _Kurt asserted.

Blaine looked to the floor. He was kind of ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry. I won't keep something like this from you again. I promise."

_"Blaine." _Kurt started. He was rubbing his forehead trying not to get too upset over this. _"Blaine, we're supposed to be together on this. I don't know if I accept your apology…. At least not right now. This is hard for me. Having to leave the twins, and now you're not there with them either, and didn't even tell me!"_

The curly headed teen let his eyes well up. He screwed up.

_"Honestly, I am really mad at you. How could you not tell me?" _Kurt pleaded. He had a tear form in his eye as well.

Blaine just shook his head. "I- I didn't want to worry you Kurt. And I was supposed to be back before nightfall. I swear I didn't know I'd have to be hear more than just today. I swear I didn't know. Please believe that. I wouldn't keep that from you."

Kurt sighed, and nodded on his end. This had to be enough for now. There was nothing he could do about it. _"Please never do that again. I worry about them when I'm just at school. Now I'm across the country Blaine…... and you are not even with them."_

Blaine wanted to kick himself. Bad choice not telling his boyfriend. Even if it was just work. "I'm sorry Kurt. Really. I promise that won't happen again. But your dad really needed you this week with Finn and Carole. Forgive me?"

_"You're gonna have to make this up to me. I'm really upset Blaine." _Kurt answered_._

"I promise I will." Blaine assured. "So how's DC night life?"

Kurt exhaled, hoping that he can drop it, and make some small talk but it was very hard on his mind, and likely would be until he saw Blaine._ "It's really pretty. We have to take the twins here someday. It's nice. : ). Of course, it's no New York. But it is nice."_

"We can take them. They'd do some good getting some different stately germs." Blaine said, but before he could say anymore, Sebastian started walking toward him, finished with his prior conversation with the cabbie.

"Hey, Kurt, I'm sorry again. I love you so much, and I'm really sorry. But I have to go."

Kurt nodded. He knew that phrase well. His boss was coming._ "I love you too. Goodnight." _And Kurt hung up. He had to go and think.

Blaine hung up with remiss. Kurt hadn't forgiven him. He still loved him, but he had not forgiven him. He needed to get back to his boyfriend. And soon. Fix this.

"Let's go get a room pretty boy." Sebastian said, walking his way to the counter.

Blaine panicked.

"What?"

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

**_A/N: CliffHangEeeeeeeeer…. Sebastard is REALLY starting to get on my freaking nerves! Anyone else?_**

**_SO, THE IDEA FOR THE STRIP TEASE WAS MY MOM MsGoodbar's IDEA! I was stuck on Klaine talking in the bedroom, and I asked mom, hey, I need awesome Klaine fill. Preferably something sexy, but not TOO sexy cus it was when parents were right downstairs. Help me out?!_**

**_She said, "Have Kurt do a study strip tease." My mom is a GENIUS! I had soooo much fun writing it. And i think i wrote it well, and i didnt think i could._**

**_So a shoutout to my momma! Go follow her and I's fanfic! Connection of souls! It might be the next to be updated! Woot!_**

**_Thanks so much everyone to the few reviews ive gotten for chapter 1. And WELCOME to my crazy little universe all newcomers! Quite a few people I have noticed have gone on and read One night one mistake two hearts within the past 2 weeks, and I couldn't be more ECSTATIC! I want to thank VOYAGEASIA! For being an awesomely faithful reviewer and giving me the BEST advice I could've ever gotten. Which was to fix the summary for One night. It was terrible before! And it needed a spicing up! And because of it, I have gotten some new readers! So THANK YOU SO MUCH ADRIENNE!_**

**_Please review everybody and then There should be a new chapter soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3: 100 Times I'm Sorry

**_A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reviews! ALSO, thank you soooooo much to all of my new followers and favoriters! Im so ecstatic! A few of you have read the first one in like only a few days time in order to start the sequel and that BLOWS MY MIND!_**

**_I was so excited, I got to immediate work on Chapter 3! Thanks for reading guys!_**

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B…3….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

**_Chapter 3: 100 times I'm sorry_**

**_Wadnesday, almost midnight._**

**_All knowing Pov_**

Blaine was really really hoping that his boss wasn't insinuating what he thought he was.

Share a hotel? There was no way in hell. He may not have told Kurt that he left the city for work, but there was no way he would do this.

"I can get my own room Sebastian."

Sebastian made his squinty and irritating meerkat face at him. "Oh don't be stupid Blainers, not the same bed." But contradicting himself, Sebastian winked.

Blaine shook his head still. "Kurt wouldn't be comfortable with that Sebastian." He barely paused. "I am not comfortable with that either."

Sebastian ignored him though and turned to the concierge. "A master suite please. 2 beds."

Blaine huffed. This was NOT happening.

The elder turned to Blaine again. "I just said, not in the same bed curly pop. You're being ridiculous."

But Blaine still declined. "It's not appropriate for one thing, but besides that, I'm just not going to do it."

And Blaine turned away.

"Seriously?" The pushy boss called.

"Seriously. Thanks. But no thanks. Goodnight boss." Blaine said with finality, as Sebastian turned back to the counter. Being handed his room key, he took it, and then didn't push any further. Thankfully.

Blaine paid 112 dollars out of his pocket for a small and overpriced room, and went up to call it a night.

Forced to come out of city for work, for 2 full days, AND have to purchase his own hotel room…. This was getting ridiculous. Frustrated, and tired of the day, Blaine made his way upstairs to his room. He saw Sebastian a little ways down the hall with his head peeking out the door. "You're wasting your money curly." And someone called his name from inside. "And missin out." He added, and retreated inside his suite to whomever.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and went to go put his card key in the door. Before he went inside though, he was called.

"Andy?"

Blaine turned to his right to see Sherman coming out of his own suite in casual wear. That was definitely different. He'd never seen the man in anything but a suit.

"Mr. Phelps. Hi sir."

"It's Sherman son, for the billionth time." The man came over to shake his hand. Blaine smiled nervously.

"I wasn't aware Sebastian had brought you along. Actually, I think I have to check in when I get back to your Westerville office, but I don't think assistants were permitted for business this week because it's so far."

Blaine let his mouth open a bit. "Well, um, I've been helping lately with stuff…."

Sherman raised an eyebrow.

"Helping with what kind of stuff?"

_Uh oh. He's suspicious….. What do I say now?! I have respect for this man. I don't want to lie. _Blaine thought.

"Oh, just, you know. Errands, and note taking…. Filing stuff, mailing stuff…. Sebastian is really busy, so I've been helping with whatever he tells me. Meeting people and getting things signed. Negotiation….. Just, stuff…" Blaine gulped… He was too tired to even remember what part of what he said was even supposed to be in his job description.

"Assistants are just supposed to carry stuff around, make mail and coffee runs, and answer phones.….. He has you doing all of that?!" Sherman asked.

Crap….. "Well, you know, not… Not all the time, just… Every once and a while….." Blaine stuttered. The lie was completely false, and he honestly didn't sound convincing. Damn the curse of the teenage lying stutter.

Sherman was quiet. He tried to keep eye contact with Blaine, but Blaine just gave a quick and very fake smile, and looked down.

"Blaine, if you're boss has been-" But the man was cut off by his room door swinging open and he was called away by another businessman in casual dress.

"Hey Sherman, we gotta run. Hersen's downstairs for those drinks. We have until midnight for this deal to be made. Contract's gotta to be faxed over. Come on."

Phelps shot his partner a quick, "K sure, I'll be right down." and turned quickly back to Blaine; who had already managed to get in his room doorway.

"Have a good night sir." He said, thankful to escape.

This was definitely not right, Sherman thought. Something really fishy was going on FOR SURE. He knew it now. Knowing this is more serious than cause for silly nicknames, he addressed Blaine by name.

"Goodnight Blaine. I'll be seeing you tomorrow in the meetings I presume."

Blaine just nodded, and closed his door. "See you tomorrow."

Sherman knew that Sebastian wasn't the greatest guy to deal with personality wise, but he was good at his job, especially lately, and he always got shit done.

Except, it's only been this way lately. Since he'd got an assistant. And it seemed Blaine was doing things that were WELL beyond what his title is supposed to do. Was Sebastian even the one doing the work at all?

It was time to start doing some digging on his CEO employee.

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

Thursday evening, Savannah was at the condo, alone now with the twins for an entire 24 hours, and Wednesday, she had been up with the babies all day AND night long. With Blaine unable to get out of working in Cincinnati, and Kurt in D.C with his dad, she was starting to crack. Even with the in and out help from family yesterday afternoon, Savvy was EXHAUSTED. With no one to help out during the day today after having been on every feeding shift through the night, she was completely drained.

At 4, she called her mom to tell her they were out of laundry soap, and around 5pm, her mom came to the rescue, rushing over to the condo to drop of laundry supplies and visit for a bit. When she came inside, she changed her course of action. The house was pretty trashed. Not dirty, but, it looked like someone was alone with two babies for two days. Messy and frazzled.

Savannahs hair was completely sticking up in 9 different directions, and it smelled like sweat, baby puke, and diaper rash cream in the house! The twins still going through their bout of colic like never before, Janah took charge and fixed a few bottles of formula.

"Ma!?" Savannah objected, trying to get situated on the couch to feed her babies.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. That Spaghetti needs to get flushed out of your system completely before you can feed them again honey."

Savannah huffed, "But they get really fussy and loud when they have to drink formula!"

"They're fussy and loud now Savannah. They are colicky and gassy from all that acid." Her mom said.

And it was true. And being brought to the surface of her brain, Savannah felt the guilt present again.

While giving Savannah a free minute without babies in her arms, she started feeding both twins, allowing Savannah to sit down and pump her milk to throw away. Such a waste, and she had her drink a few bottles of water to help flush out the acid.

With both babies fed, and dozing off while being burped, Janah was able to get a look at her grandbabies for the first time in over a week.

"Oh honey, they're coming into some color. Both of them…."

Savannah smiled. "Their hair is starting to curl too….. Cheryl was right." Sav mumbled. She was half asleep mid pump, and drifting closer to being fully asleep on the couch.

Janah made a decision. She could admire the babies changing faces later. "Okay. We need to bring them, and you need to come home."  
Savannah opened her eyes slightly. "Mom, this is home."

Her mom rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is **their **home, but until you are 18 and not a baby yourself anymore, under my roof will always be your home. Come on."  
Janah kept hold of her grandkids to enable Savannah to pack an overnight bag.

"Kurt and Blaine will probably both be home late tonight and want to see them." Savannah said, objecting to leaving.

"If either of those boys gets home tonight, they're going to want to sleep and or have the night together after their days apart! Believe me. Just call him and let him know you're coming home for the night."

So Savannah accepted that there was no excuses, and she went up to pack a bag for her, and the twins. She rushed downstairs with half brushed hair, her backpack looking empty, and the diaper bag bursting at the seams.  
Janah rolled her eyes. Of course she'd pack for the babies and not for herself.

Savannah was a good mom, but she was really learning the hard way, not taking a break when it's offered to her enough times to even shower every day, was going to bite her in the ass..  
Savvy reached for a car seated baby when going to the front door, but Janah shook her head, and walked them to her car herself. Accepting her mom wanting to help, she dialed Blaine's number, and followed her mom out the door. As Janah put the car seats down to buckle the twins in the car, Savannah closed and locked the condo front door.

…..

Sherman Phelps was ahead of the meeting in Cincinnati today, moving forward on a large deal with FAO Schwartz in New York City. Everyone in the room was looking sharp, professional and business-ey. Even Blaine, who had been given a suit early this morning in his hotel room, compliments of his stupid boss. And there was a stupid note on it.

_"For the meeting this afternoon. Can't wait to see you in this pretty boy!" _With a winky face on it. Blaine rolled his eyes.

The meeting had run very long, and Blaine was growing fidgety. He had been calling or texting Kurt and Sav every couple of hours to check in. To see how Kurt was doing, and to see how the babies were doing. It had been 3 hours and 45 minutes now since his last check in.

Smythe was up and speaking to the group when a strong vibrate sounded from Blaine's pocket. The boy looked completely panicked. Sherman eyed Blaine curiously though still, as he excused himself as discreetly as possible out to the hallway to take his phone call. Sebastian was subtly seething with death glares at him but tried to remain focused on his presentation. But Sherman saw the look in his eyes screaming, 'What the hell are you doing!' And 'Blaine get your ass back in here now!'  
Sherman stood to go after Blaine, seeing his pleading eye apology to his boss. Now is a perfect chance to gather some information on Blaine, and maybe Smythe, in the process. He stepped into the hallway to see if everything was okay.

"Savannah, I know. I'm sorry….You must be exhausted... ….Yea... I asked my mom to come by tonight and help out, she agreed so" Blaine sounded so tired. Apologetic.

"….. but…... ok.. Well she's gonna come and clean up the condo... I'm so sorry... I'll be back as soon as I can... Sebastian is just..." He sighed in defeat. "He's freaking relentless. I've been with him for over 36 hours now... No, we stayed in a hotel room for the night, but I didn't get much sleep... Preparing for the meeting today…...OF COURSE not the same bed! I can't stand him! We weren't even in the same room, though he DID offer! I had to pay for my own room so I didn't have to… Damn Jerk…"

Sherman let that thought sink in. That's questionable.

".…... No Savannah, you don't need to worry about me…..I'll be fine… No, I promise, I can take over when I get back..."

He heaved another sigh... He had been running frustrated hands through his hair throughout the whole conversation. Blaine had left who knows how many responsibilities back home when he was dragged out here.

"I'm so sorry Sav...ok. Kurt will be back tonight after midnight though. And he'll take over…Ok then…. I'll let him know that you're with your parents... ok... I swear I'll do EVERYTHING for a week when I get back okay? Swear!..…... bye..." He hung up and banged his head backwards against the wall.

What was that all about? There wasn't quite enough said to read between the lines, but he is leaving SOMETHING behind. He was oozing stress through the entire call. Frustrated sighing every time before he spoke. He's very young for sure, can't be any more than 19 or 20, and lately, he's had nothing but stress. Bags under his eyes, and apologies spit-firing from his mouth every time he was around... So maybe it wasn't only Sebastian causing problems. Something was going on with Blaine too.

"Blaine. Is everything alright?" Sherman asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Blaine had met Sherman's eye for only a short second, and broke the gaze, but the elder still saw a tear in the corner of the boys' eye.

"I'm fine sir... just... I'm – I've been…. I'm..."

But Blaine's babbles and stammers weren't saying much. And with him not giving straight answers, he only worried Sherman more.  
He had only heard one side of the conversation. He learned that he'd been working 36 straight hours. Unacceptable.

He sounded like he had responsibilities at home that were put onto someone else. Not good. That he didn't get much sleep last night.

But that didn't FULLY explain the excessiveness of the bags under his eyes. Did he do this often then? Work these insane hours? Not get any rest?  
"Blaine, when was the last time you slept?"  
But Blaine chuckled despite this not being funny. "Heh. A month ago."

But before Sherman could respond, Blaine caught Sebastian's gaze from inside. He was finished presenting up front of the meeting, and now sitting, he wasn't happy.

"Get in here, NOW!" He mouthed.

"Sorry sir, I- I have to get back..." and Blaine hustled back inside...

Oh yeah. He knows it for sure now. Something fishy was definitely going on with Sebastian….. And his much too tired for his age, assistant. And he is getting to the bottom of it first thing when they're back in Lima.  
**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

Big green eyes, cream and yet slightly cocoa like complexion, plump little mouths, and tiny little fingers and toes.

They hadn't truly smiled yet, but they stuck their little tongues' out all the time, and suckled on the air. Sleeping angels, and terrors awake, adorable and beautiful, fresh and new. They were the perfect little twins. They were Kayle and Kaidyn. Sweet, and cuddly. Loud and definitely in charge, one of them always reaching for the other. Not completely happy unless they are facing or next to each other, or in someone's arms. In Kaidyn's case, if she's eating, she's also happy. With Kayle, he's happy in the car. No matter what time of day.

He missed them so freaking much. Even worse, he knew Blaine wasn't with them, or with him. It just made his so nervous and worried.

He sat up in his hotel room just looking through his phone pictures. He had taken thousands since they were born, and was sent dozens today from Savannah via his demands. Pictures just weren't the same as being there with them, but for now, they were working to ease his worries a bit. Also, knowing that they were both with Savannah AND her parents for the night, made him a bit more at ease than he was yesterday. He was still just so upset with Blaine. Kurt just felt like he didn't even stop to think for a second how Kurt would feel about both of them being so far from the twins at the same time.

_So my dad says that the twins are "cocoa-ing up." Starting to look mixed race. They kind of are. lol : ) –Sav_

Kurt smiled too, because Savannah had attached a picture. They couldn't possibly be any cuter than they were. Except that they were getting cuter every day. And she's right. They are getting a more olive and cocoa complexion. Harry and Janah were waiting for it to happen. It was only a matter of time. Savannah is mixed with 4 races, her mom being Mexican and Caucasian, and her dad being Black and Portuguese. Savannah looked more Mexican than anything, with an olive complexion barely darker than Blaine, but her dad was a little bit darker than her. The babies were tanning closer to Savannah's complexion, while looking COMPLETELY like Blaine, and he's Italian and Philipino, so… yeah! They're REALLY mixed. Which is great.

Another great thing Kurt thought about them was their eyes. Their dark green eyes that matched his sometimes, and that aspect was so amazing to him. That the babies weren't biologically his in anyway, but they still have things about them, that are like him. Their hair was also sandy brown like his. All of the grandparents said that their hair would darken within the first year because both Blaine and Savannah had dark hair, but Kurt remained optimistic.

Regardless, they were really beautiful babies, and he would think so, no matter what they looked like.

_"I agree. They're mixed with a million races after all. So, how are they doing? Tummies any better?"_-Kurt

Savannah responded quickly.

_Same as the last time you asked daddy Kurt. They're good. They've calmed down A LOT since my mom gave them formula at around 5. Now they've been sleeping for 2 and a half hours. And you know Kayde. She NEVER sleeps that long! Haha –Sav_

Kurt chuckled. Yeah, that little girl was a true to form spoiled brat. A perfect little brat, but still, a handful. As for Kayle, the little boy was equally as spoiled, but not quite as loud. He preferred to show his anger with angry faces. And his death glare was sight to be afraid of. At 3 weeks old, he knew how to scare his parents.

_I know it! She's a brat. But Kayle is too. How is he taking the bottle? Blaine always has a hard time with him. -Kurt_

Waiting for Savannah's reply, Kurt's dad came into his room and sat beside him and his open laptop.

"Hey son. How are you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm fine dad. Just…. You know."

Burt put an encouraging hand on his son's shoulder and gave a sympathetic and apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I know this was rotten timing. It's just, someone had to give Sue a run for her money, you know?"

Kurt nodded. He understood completely why his dad needed to run for congress. Even more, he was VERY happy that he had won. But, that didn't mean that he had to be happy about being away from his family. His other family.

"I know dad. And I'm really proud of you. I just… I can't wait to be home too." Kurt said quietly, his fingers running over the arrows slowly, scrolling through every picture on his computer of he and Blaine, Blaine and the twins, each individual baby, the three of the parents and the twins. He missed them all.

Savannah's reply came in as Burt started admiring the photos with his son.

_"We can tell he's not happy, that's for sure. His little scrunched eyebrows are just the cutest. But he's eating. The drop in bottles are the ones to stick with FOR SURE. –Sav_

In mid text reply to Savannah, his phone started to vibrate from a phone call. From Blaine.

"Oh! Tell Blaine I said Hi." Burt said getting off of the bed. But Kurt declined the call, and Burt raised an eyebrow.

"….Uhm…. Okay. What's wrong? I have NEVER seen you reject a call from Blaine."

Kurt didn't answer just sighed and layed back onto the pillows.

"Is everything okay with you guys?" Burt pressed.

Kurt really just didn't want to talk about it. Not right now. Maybe not at all. He didn't feel like talking to Blaine, still really upset with him, but even more so, he didn't want his dad getting in the middle of it.

"Yeah dad. We're fine." He lied.

Burt sat back down beside Kurt though.

"Kurt, if everything was fine, you'd have accepted his call. You've been apart for two days now, so there HAS to be a reason you two aren't speaking."

Kurt exhaled again, annoyed that his dad was pushing.

"He's in Cincinnati." Kurt answered plainly.

"… Okay…. What's he doing in Cincinnati?"

"Working."

Burt looked back at Kurt's phone, to Kurt, and back again. "Okay. Why is that a problem?"

Kurt closed his eyes. "Because he didn't tell me he was going out of town, and he's been there since Wednesday morning. And neither of us are near enough to the babies in case of an emergency or something."

Burt understood now. But why didn't Blaine tell him where he was going?

"Oh. I'm sorry kid. But there's probably some reason he didn't tell you, I'm sure."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I guess there kind of is. He was supposed to only be there for one meeting on Wednesday and be off at 8 or a few hours after like he normally is. But, his boss made him stay. And now he won't be back until after us."

Burt nodded again. "Kurt, you should talk to him. I know he didn't mean to upset you by not telling you. And it's not his fault he's stuck there."

Kurt still wasn't comforted. "We're partner's dad. He is over 2 hours away from the twins driving distance. Even if just for a day, he should've told me. He knew on Monday, and the reason that he DIDN'T tell me is because he knew that I wouldn't agree to come here to DC with you and Carole if both he AND Savannah weren't with the twins."

Burt got it now. Blaine purposely went out of his way not to tell Kurt that he would be out of town in order to help Kurt take care of things he needed to take care of.

Burt got it. And he didn't blame Blaine, but understands why Kurt is upset with him.

"Well Kurt, you're right, you guys are partners. And now, you're also parents so, you've gotta work it out son."

Kurt nodded, but didn't say anything. He planned on working it out, but he felt entitled to a grace period where he could be upset and give Blaine the silent treatment.

Even if it was a little immature.

"Okay, well, we leave for the airport in an hour. So be packed and ready to go alright? Time to say goodbye to DC. I don't think I'll need to be bringing you or Finn back with me here for a while. Probably not until the New Year. But we do have a Columbus event in a few weeks, but that's not too far."

"K. Thanks dad."

Burt walked towards the door, and when it was almost all the way shut, Kurt called him.

"Dad?"

Burt opened it more than the crack.

"Thanks for caring." Kurt said softly.

"Always son."

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

Kurt arrived home to a very quiet and empty house Thursday night.

Well, Friday morning technically, since it was WELL after midnight. The condo was spotlessly clean, and smelled fresh. Kurt went around the house just looking; not for anything in particular, but just to look. He'd grown to really love this condo in last few months.

He looked in the diaper genies to find them all empty. The dishes were all cleaned and put away. Bottles all sanitized and on the bottle rack. The floor swept AND mopped. That was when he noticed a note on the fridge.

_Blaine dear,_

_You're father is demanding a visit with little Mackaiyn. Also, when you get back, Everett has some things that we all need to discuss. About the apartment and the rent. I tried to reason with him on the matter, and I will continue to do so, but we'll talk about it soon. Call me when you get in. We both really want to see the babies. Call first though._

_Love Mom._

Kurt finished the letter and thought right away, "That doesn't sound good."

He read it over once more, and then rolled his eyes at "a visit with Mackaidyn" as if Kayle doesn't exist at all.

He left the note where it was and brought his suitcase into the laundry area. He took out the bag of dirty clothes and left them on top of the machine to take care of tomorrow. Right now, he was just tired, and wanted nothing more than to go up to bed.

Settled in bed, warm blanket wise, but not so much in any other ways, he found that he couldn't sleep. He needed Blaine beside him. The past two nights without Blaine beside him, was enough. He was angry with Blaine right now, but he still could do well with having the warmth of his body temperature beside him.

They always made the jokes that if twilight had no Bella, and Jake and Edward were gay and a thing, Blaine was the warm wolf, and Kurt was the icy vamp. And yes, they were guilty of following the twilight franchise.

Oh come on! It's a great love story. It's flawed, and kind of ridiculous at times, but they love it.

Get over it!

Kurt was laying on Blaine's side of the bed, covered with the comforter, but just lying there trying to think of what to say when Blaine came home.

Not long later, he heard the front door being disturbed, and he didn't move. He decided he'd wait for Blaine to approach him.

Blaine locked the door behind him, and tossed his bag to the nearest couch. He saw that Kurt had his suitcases in front of that same couch telling him, that Kurt was upstairs.

He headed that way, and quickly because if he knew his boyfriend the way he thought he did, he would be lying in bed, still awake waiting for him.

"Kurt?" Blaine called, coming into the room slowly, not too loud just in case he was wrong, and Kurt actually was asleep.

"Hi." Kurt replied barely audible.

Blaine came further into the room, and walked around to Kurt's side of the bed to see him.

"Kurt… Baby, I said I'm sorry."

….

The couple for the first time, were arguing back and forth and after Blaine had apologized at least a dozen times, he didn't know what else he could do.

"Why can't you just please forgive me? I understand that I kept something from you and you have right to be angry about that, but I don't know why this is making you _this_ upset. The babies are just fine."

Kurt didn't know why he was so upset about it.

Except he did. There were a few reasons.

"We're supposed to be partners Blaine. I mean, it's bad enough that I'm not their real dad. But I tell myself that's okay because it'd be impossible for us to have a kid together anyway, and Savannah is my best friend, but were supposed to be partners, and to not be included in telling me you were going to be 2 hours away from our babies worries me. I'm afraid of being pushed out of things at another time later on."

And Blaine understood. That's what it was about. And he felt like an ASSHOLE. How could he be so careless? He didn't even realize how Kurt could've taken it.

Blaine just put his hands up to shrug. "I'm really sorry Kurt…. I didn't think about your feelings at all I guess. I'm sorry, I screwed up."

Kurt was just shaking his head. This sucked. He didn't want to argue with Blaine, but everything about this had him so worked up. He just had so much to say.

"Mostly this is so upsetting Blaine, because you've never lied to me before! And this Hurts! That you would lie to me!"

"Kurt, I said I was sorry." Blaine plead, and then paused to think. "Wait. You have lied to me before Kurt! So, can't we just call it even and make up?"

"I have NEVER lied to you Blaine."

Blaine looked behind him as if looking for some reinforcement or something. "Um, Savannah? When she told me she was pregnant? You knew about it and never said anything!"

Kurt put his finger up. "I never lied to you though Blaine, I just didn't tell you."

"So that makes it okay!? Keeping secrets?" Blaine asked.

"It wasn't my news to tell okay? And we already dealt with that! Months ago! And that's not what this is about!"

"Yes it is. It's the same thing Kurt. I didn't lie to you about this either. I just didn't tell you. And I didn't know that I would be stuck there. It wasn't my fault! I didn't have a choice!"

Kurt walked closer to Blaine now. "You did have a choice. You had a choice on whether or not to tell me that you had to go! You should have told me that you had to go out of town for work. And because you didn't tell me, you made a decision for me that I should've been able to make for myself."

Blaine just sighed. This was he and Kurt's first big argument. And after the week he'd had, it was just draining him more and more with every word. He was tired, and he just wanted Kurt to forgive him. He said he was sorry. Countless times.

"Kurt…. I said I'm sorry. I won't ever, EVER, keep something from you again okay?" Blaine walked directly in front of Kurt. "I promise you that. I promise Kurt. I don't know what else you want me to say." And Blaine grabbed his pillow from the bed and walked toward the door. It looked like he'd better sleep on the couch tonight.

And it might have suddenly seemed a little crazy that he was thinking that. He is actually a 16 year old who is living with his boyfriend, and is heading to sleep on the couch.

Kurt was still angry. Especially because Blaine had just tried to turn it around on him by pointing out his own lie from the past. That wasn't even a lie!

He didn't even know where it came from. But something boiled in him, and he couldn't contain it.

He walked after Blaine before he could completely leave the room, and he grabbed his shoulder.

He turned his body around, and kissed him.

Hard, and forceful, and….. and… Angry.

Blaine dropped the pillow from his hand, and let his mouth stay open when Kurt's lips released him.

"…..Does… Does that mean you forgive me?"

And Kurt kissed him again. Hard. "No."

But still, the boys grabbed each other's necks and started fervently making out. It was very rough and the tension between them was palpable.

"But I need you right now!" Kurt growled at him, his voice laced with 'mad'.

Blaine just let Kurt back him to their mattress. "Then take me!" He replied just as angrily.

Kurt bit hard into Blaine's neck while tearing his shirt down his shoulders, the buttons popping off.

"Kurt!" Blaine panted. "This is my best work shirt…"

Kurt just tore it all the way down his shoulder, none of the buttons salvaged, then moved to undo Blaine's belt. "And I just said you are NOT forgiven…"

He pushed Blaine back onto the bed, and pulled his own jeans off while Blaine unfastened his.

Kurt crawled over his boyfriend and linked eyes with him, forehead to forehead.

"This doesn't change anything….. I'm still upset with you….."

Blaine blinked, some sadness creeping through the wave of lust that had come over him in the past 60 seconds.

"Do you still love me?" He asked, afraid that Kurt might say no.

Kurt grabbed his boyfriends face. "There's NOTHING you can ever do that would make me not love you." And he kissed his nose. But he resumed his frown after. "I'm just mad at you."

And as Kurt reached down to pull Blaine's unbuckled pants down and throw them to the floor, he thought, 'I can live with that!'

And the sweet intimacy ensued for the next part of the night.

Sheathed by Blaine's boxers, Blaine's cock rested there, untouched, and not quite erect, but Kurt had plans to make it so.

Dark and messy barely hairs, led the way to his waistband and Kurt reached down to grab it firmly. Slowly he glided his fingers over his boyfriend's hot and heavy member, feeling it grow a bit under his touch. He fully wrapped his hand and all of his fingers around it, and started to pull upward. He was applying plenty of pressure, and still angry, he didn't plan on being very gentle.

Blaine whined and arched his back up pressing into Kurt's torso.

He currently felt very empty, and with his dick getting harder, he needed to be filled.

Kurt gripped Blaine's waist and held him down still to the bed, and then grabbed one of his legs to wrap around his back.

He reached under Blaine's boxers, and let his slightly chilly finger reach Blaine's perineum, and press onto it.

He pressed that finger over him a couple of times before doing so harder, only stopping when Blaine whimpered out his name. "Kurt!"

He looked straight at Blaine, into his eyes, and only blinked. He may be upset with him, but he missed him a lot too.

He adhered himself to Blaine's lips again to let out some pent up passion, and when Blaine's hands came to rest in his hair, he felt himself relax.

He needed to love his boyfriend. Mad or not. It'd been 2 days.

Kurt leaned over to their drawer to get some lube, and Blaine took advantage of the free minute, and took his boxers completely off. Easier access, and he needed something inside of him soon. He hoped Kurt wouldn't tease him too much.

Kurt came back to Blaine's naked bottom half, and with lubed up fingers. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, resting on his back, and Kurt wasted no time putting 2 fingers in Blaine's heated ass.

"Oh…" Blaine moaned, relaxing his muscles as Kurt's fingers intruded his walls. He started to pump his long digits inside, at a quick, but steady pace. He was already fully hard for him, and he wanted to wreck Blaine tonight. Hard, and fast. Quick, and rough. But well too, so he needed him properly stretched.

"Don't ever lie to me again!" Kurt scolded, Blaine panting beneath him.

"God! Kurt. I'm sorry! Fuck!" He shouted, Kurt grazing his prostate. "Baby, I won't."

Kurt was very thorough making sure Blaine was ready for his length, fingering for a good 8 minutes or so, leaving slow and sweet sloppy kisses up and down his chest and he did so.

When he withdrew, Blaine whined at the loss, but Kurt positioned his cock at Blaine's entrance. Ready or not, he needed to be inside. His cock was pulsing for the heat that was just on his fingers. And Blaine started to stroke himself waiting for Kurt to get inside him.

The freshly lathered head of Kurt's cock steady and very hard pressed into Blaine with no stalling. It was fast, and he went all the way in on the first thrust.

"Oah Kurt! Yeah…" Blaine groaned, his voice high pitched, and squeaking a tiny bit at the new pressure. Kurt pushed himself deeper, harder, inside, abusing Blaine's prostate with every thrust in. Bottoming out and gripping Kurt's ass like his life force, Blaine thrust his pelvis up with Kurt's every thrust down trying to get Kurt to never pull away from that sweet sweet bundle of heaven buried deep within his ass.

Kurt's pace got faster than it ever had before as he bucked in and out of Blaine, his balls hitting Blaine's slick crack with every movement. Both boys moaned, and panted in perfect tune. They synced in pitch, and seemed to make a perfect harmony, even now, in the bedroom.

"I freaking love you….. You-…. You're in so deep Kurt…." Blaine gasped in breathless air. His open mouth was barren on Kurt's shoulder; previously attempting a hickey, but halted when Kurt's hips started to stutter erratically. Fast, and then slow for a while. Rapid pace, and then slow again.

It meant one thing. Kurt was close. "Do you need to come baby?" Blaine asked him, whispering it low in his ear.

Kurt just slowed his hips, and left only his head in the very beginning heat of Blaine's ass. He didn't need to answer Blaine, choosing instead to come inside now, unable to hold back.  
He started to stroke the length of his shaft fast, squeezing the head of his cock tighter, his eyes rolling into his head as he let his cum slide into his partner.

"…Ah….. Blaine, your ass is so…God….. I love it…." Kurt breathed, followed by pulling his head out, watching his cream drip out following it.

Blaine clenched his hole, trying to keep his boyfriends seed inside. There was no closer feeling than having Kurt come inside of him.

Kurt watched Blaine clench and unclench his perineum, his ass playing with the stream, and Kurt let himself fall at his side, grabbing Blaine's body to him, and holding him close to his chest.

"I love you Blaine. I always will." Kurt spoke, softly, but aloud.

Kurt took Blaine's still very much erect length in his hand, and barely stroked it. Slowly up and down only a few times, before releasing it, and moving his hand to rest on his thigh.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the sudden stop, and turned only his head to question his boyfriend.

Kurt understood completely. He was thinking 'What about me?' or 'my turn?'

Kurt shook his head though.

"Oh, you're still not forgiven."

**_~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~_**

Waking up early, unable to get off of his usual schedule, used to the fussing babies and rustling noises downstairs from the twins' morning schedule. As much as the dried stickiness in between his legs, and on his stomach made him immediately picture a nice morning shower with Kurt, he had to pass this time. He had a few things to do this morning. He very quietly moved to slip out of bed, but Kurt tightened his grip on him a bit. Blaine turned his body to be face to face with his slumbering boyfriend. He kissed his head, long and slow, and Kurt smiled in his sleep. When he tried to get up again, Kurt whined, prompting his to stay. "Sleep in with me…."

Blaine was tempted, but he had work to do this morning. Real work, as well as work on getting forgiven.

"Babe, I have to go to the bathroom." Blaine laughed.

When released, he went into their bathroom and only grabbed his towel, and body wash. He closed the bathroom door to make it seem like he went in to stay, but he snuck out to the downstairs bathroom and took a VERY quick shower. If he showered in their room, Kurt would surely join him, and he wanted Kurt to be able to sleep in so he could make him breakfast.

And stuff.

Freshly showered, he snuck back to the room realizing that he forgot clothes, and thankfully, Kurt had shifted to be laying on his stomach, head turned to the side, away from their dresser. Blaine settled for plain blue jeans and a t-shirt. He did NOT plan on going into school today. Not with his being pretty tired still, and wanting to spend the whole day with the babies and Kurt. Starting an early weekend so to speak, because he planned on spending all weekend with them. He went up to see if Kurt was still asleep before he felt in the clear to leave and go to the store. He had something to get for Kurt when he woke up.

At the store down the road a few minutes away, Blaine purchased his prize and a few things to go along with it, and on the way to the checkout line, he grabbed a few giant bags of Halloween candy for the weekend. Maybe they would be able to go out together later with the twins and get them some little infant costumes or something. Just to have a silly night together, and for 'tons of pictures' purposes. And, they could try to keep them awake for a few hours on parents' laps while they hand out candy as a family. Maybe then they'd sleep through the night.

Back at the house with a bag full of stuff, he arranged his gift for Kurt, and then proceeded to go upstairs and check on his sleepy head. He wasn't in bed anymore, but in the shower, and not knowing how much longer Blaine had to make breakfast, he rushed downstairs to get started.

He got out the fresh blueberries and bananas he'd just bought and started mixing some batter for pancakes.

Going to the fridge for items, he paused seeing a note on the freezer.

_Blaine dear,_

He read. His father had things to discuss… Great. About the rent… Perfect… He decided to deal with it later. He didn't want his dad to be able to ruin his morning. Not after the week he was going through.

The note having slowed him down, he rushed to fry up some bacon. Blaine was very knowing of his boyfriend, and though to the outside world, he objects to fatty bacon, Blaine knew better, that Kurt secretly loves it, but won't tell anyone.

Lastly, he scrambled some fluffy eggs. He made a couple plates just in time for his gorgeous wet haired boyfriend to make his way downstairs taking in the sight around him.

"Good morning!" Blaine announced happily, holding something behind his back while approaching Kurt who just narrowed his eyes walking toward his curly headed man friend as well, in fresh clothes and a smirky smile on his face.

Kurt looked around him at the table. "Hmm…. You…. You lied to me again." But he said it with a smile.

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't leave to go to the bathroom."

Blaine smiled back though as the couple were head to head now. "I didn't lie. I did go to. I went to the bathroom downstairs."  
Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "You're a goob."

Kurt kissed Blaine for a short minute and Blaine took his hand.

"Breakfast?" And he gestured to the table, showing also his rose bunch for Kurt.

Kurt blushed deep. "Blaine…." He whined a bit embarrassed at the absolute blush his boyfriend had caused.

Kurt grabbed the bouquet and admired it. There was a pure white rose, representing unity, red rose for love, a yellow rose for friendship, A yellow rose with red tip, and we all know that that was the EPITOME of everything that is Kurt and Blaine; and then right in the middle, tying it perfectly together, was a light blue rose, which was VERY rare, and expensive, and most importantly, it was said to represent family. Kurt was stunned. They were beautiful.

The most amazing part about the roses though honestly, weren't not the roses, but the two pacifiers; one pink, and one blue, that were holding the 5 roses together.

Kurt had a tear in his eye. Blaine was freaking perfect.

Blaine just stayed quiet as he watched Kurt admire his gift.

"Do you forgive me yet?" He finally asked fully equipped with a puppy dog lip, after a minute of silence.

Kurt kissed his lip away. "Yes Blaine." Kurt answer surely. "I forgive you." And he kissed him again.

Blaine pulled a chair out for Kurt to sit.

"If you lie to me again though Blaine, were going to have a SERIOUS problem."

Blaine took a seat right across from him and put two fingers up.

"Scouts honor, I never will. Never again Kurt."

Kurt smiled and reached for a fork.

But with a few seconds of contemplation, Blaine added, "As long as we make some deal stating that we can FAKE fight in the future. In order to ensure that angry sex happens again. Sometime soon….?" He ended it like a question.

Kurt smiled so big, it nearly blinded his boyfriend.

"Last night…. That was really hot wasn't it?"

Blaine widened his eyes with drama at his boyfriend. "Uh… Yeah!"

The couple ate their yummy breakfast with mild chatter, and major sharing of the pictures Kurt had been sent of the twins in the past two days. Blaine didn't get much time AT ALL to enjoy his twins. Not even in picture form.

After filling his plate with seconds, Blaine stepped a little away from the table to put on a baby Einstein infant DVD, so it would play softly in the background.

What?! It was a comfort because the twins weren't home.

They finished breakfast, and didn't even need to prompt each other to know what next on today's agenda.

Time to go and see the twins. Blaine was just lucky that he had made Kurt breakfast, otherwise he'd have rushed over to Janah and Harry's immediately after coming downstairs, starving and dehydrated.

But, with nothing else on their minds at all, it was time to go and pick up their babies.

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**A/N: okie! Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did. I have this thing with smut where I get worried about it being the same as the last scene, so I psych myself out thinking I might bore someone. So I hope I didn't disappoint. I hope you all liked the chapter. _I'll be getting more baby cuteness in here as they grow older into their months and such. They're still not even a month old yet, so u gotta remember that they don't do much yet. Cry, poop. But don't worry, things are heating up with the drama, and there is LOTS more to come! And! There's a BIG story surprise coming near Christmas for the babies. Stay tuned!_**

**_And please review everyone! They make me update at….. kind of the speed of light!_**

**Tell me what ya liked? Didn't like? What you might like to see? My plans for this fic are pretty set already. I know a lot of whats going to happen and when, but new ideas will be welcomed and considered! Im super open!**

**See ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

**Chapter 4: Lost**

**A/n: Hi everyone! I'm back. Sorry it's been awhile. I went the glee big show VIP and spent a long weekend in Los Angeles with my mom for her birthday. And before then, I was packing and preparing all week for the trip. I HAD A GREAT TIME, but I definitely missed my writing. : ) This story especially.**

**So here's a new chapter for ya all!**

**Savannah's Pov**

**November 1st**

How many other teenagers can say that they were turning 16 and already had 2 kids? I suppose technically since they were born at the same time, It CAN be considered not as bad as it sounds. I've only been pregnant once. But, because I was barely 15 when I had sex for the first time, that's how I look to the world. Like a sixteen year old with more than 1 kid. Now, my babies are not even a month old, and I am just today turning 16.

Ok yeah, it sounds and looks bad. But I guess that's just something I will have to deal with. I'm a teen mom. And it's okay, because I love my babies, and I have a great family. None of anything about us is normal, but normal is boring anyway.

I'm going to the spa today, for my birthday. Even though I'm technically using one of my shower gifts. My mom got me the new Itouch and some clothes. My dad got me a silver charm bracelet with 5 charms on it. A baby bottle that had 'Kaidyn' engraved on it; a blue pacifier that read 'Kayle'; a diamond shape with 'Mommy Savannah' on it; a big heart with KURT&BLAINE=DADDIES carved in it, and the last charm on it was a pentagon/house charm that said 'Family' in the middle.

I freaking cried so hard when I opened it. It is so beautiful.

After I cried over its beauty though, I questioned it. "What about Finn?"

My dad took a breath and had to think of the right response though before answering me.

"Honey, you and Finn have only been dating for a few months, and kind of unofficially at that. This charm bracelet is really significant for your family. If you marry Finn one day, I'll add to it."

Janah laughed. "So in other words, when you're 30!"

I smiled though. That makes a lot of sense. He's just my boyfriend, and though I really really like him, and I want to be with him for a long time, if not longer than that, I don't really know how long he'll be with me. And if we are meant to be, then he WILL have a charm on this AMAZING bracelet one day.

Justin got me a new video game for the WII, the newest donkey kong, which is AWESOME! Not that I'll get to play it much, but he saved up his allowance to get it for me! So he got a major kiss. Best little brother ever.

Best 16th birthday ever.

…

"Okay honey, everything is completely taken care of for the day. Kurt has Kayle with his family today, and they are spending the day at the zoo before it gets too cold this month to go. Blaine took Kaidyn to his parents' house, and abuela is going over to the condo to do laundry for you guys today. Relax, and go. Let yourself be pampered!" my mom chided me.

I sighed. As amazing as this all day spa sounds to me, I feel like I should be elsewhere. Like I should be at the zoo with Kurt and Kayle. Like I should be with Blaine and Kaidyn. Why should I get a spa day if they don't?

"Stop that! Because it was your gift. Stop trying to talk yourself out of using it. You deserve a break. Ever since Kurt and Blaine went back to school, you have been running yourself ragged with the twins for the majority of your days. Let them have one day. And you take one day. It's your birthday after all. Enjoy it."

I sighed. "It's not that mom. I love that Kurt and Blaine are spending time with the babies. I just feel guilty that I'm not too." I looked out the window. "Maybe I should go with the Hummels to the zoo."

But my mom was shaking her head. "Sav? Have you ever thought that maybe they WANT to spend some time alone with the twins? They have both been gone for a few days, and they WANT you to have a break. They missed Kayle and Kayde, so stop stressing."

I nodded then. My mom was right. I'd forgotten that they were gone for a few days before Halloween. They wanted to spend more time with the twins, but things like work always seemed to get in the way. I don't really know what it's like in their shoes though because I am not working yet. I'm with the babies all day every day and if I go somewhere, they go with me. But, I have to go back to work in 2 weeks, so I guess I'm about to learn how the boys feel soon.

"But Blaine hasn't gotten a break either. How is that fair?"

My mom just narrowed her eyes at me. She wasn't letting me make excuses. Birthdays are a big deal to mom. She never works on her birthday. And she makes the whole family do the same. So if I question her again, she'll just say, 'Blaine will have a birthday at some point, and he'll get his full day break.'

So, I'm off to the spa.

….

And this spa was AMAZING! I got a full body massage, extensive back massage, a little tan, manicure and pedicure, and even a wax. A FULL BODY wax.

Meaning EVERYWHERE! Well, somewhat everywhere.

I never thought that would happen. I planned on waxing my legs, because I could use one, but I was ….. Persuaded to go further.

_"Oh, I don't know…. Doesn't that really hurt? I'm really not good with pain…."_

_But the aesthetician was prudent. She had LOADS of reasons why I should wax my… My hoohah. I guess she didn't know that this experience was completely paid for already and she couldn't weasel any more money from me because I didn't pay for it._

_"Well, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked._

_I nodded. And it got me thinking about when Finn and I do eventually take that next step._

_He'd probably really appreciate a clean 'under'._

_"I think he might like it a lot." She smiled._

_"Tamara! Stop that! She is only 16!" another beautician said with a giggle._

_I laughed too. "Yeah, but I have baby twins at home."_

_Both workers were surprised. "Oh you do?! How sweet. But how old are they? Because a bikini wax may be doubly painful if you've just had them."_

_I panicked at hearing that._

_"Uh... They're not even a month old yet. So that's probably a bad idea."_

_The new beautician nodded in agreement, but the waxist looked back at me. "You might not even feel it considering how soon ago you had them." She tried._

Yeah, no. I did have a trim, because I'm not like, CHEWBACCA or anything. But there's not much down there anymore. I didn't want to do something drastic that would hurt my down there any more than it had already suffered this year.

Being here at the spa though today was HEAVENLY. It really was EXACTLY what I needed. I needed to be pampered, and feel clean and relaxed. It was an INCREDIBLE gift. I may come here a few times a year.

Paradise.

The feelings I feel on this massage table are very very…. Nice feelings….. It feels like I have slipped into a comfort coma. I have never felt so relaxed. As my eyes closed at the start of my back massage, I started drifting away. And after a while, resting my eyes turned into a full on daydream. I was imagining myself being massaged by someone else, instead of this random lady.

Finn.

He was straddling my back and his hands rubbing soothing circles and hard presses all over me. First my back, and then my sides, and arms, and then moving lower to my hips.

Everything was a dream now though as I could feel my cheeks being massaged and squeezed. It was comfortable and sexy and peaceful. But on top of all of those things, it was turning me on.

My breath started to get a little heavier and I squirmed just a little beneath his touch as his hands moved a little slower, and harder, and so he whispered, "just relax."

And it wasn't Finn's voice…. and I snapped out of it.

The masseuse was still massaging my back, and my stomach sides, but my behind was still covered by a towel.

Wow, that fantasy changed quickly. It was in my head. I hoped the being turned on part was in my head too. Was that fantasy because I wanted Finn to massage me like that?

Maybe I just had Finn on the brain. I'll call him later on. Maybe he is free and we can have a date today or something since Kurt and Blaine want the twins all day today. I'm supposed to be taking the whole day for myself, but Finn time is for me. If it's something I want, then it's for me right?

….

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~**_

_**Hummels day out**_

_**All knowing Point of view**_

"Oh come on Kayle, look at the pretty peacocks." Kurt cooed at his sleeping son on his chest.  
But Kayle was snoozing like a baby. He was uninterested in anything but his own eyelids.  
"Alright, well since he's sleeping now can we PLEASE go eat!?" Finn whined.  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "God you're such a baby. Fine. Let's go." Kurt said, picking up his camera from the fence he set it on a second ago and turned around toward the food kiosks.

Finn air fist pumped a "Yes!" and turned the baby stroller around speedily, still using it as a race car.  
"It's a baby stroller, in a zoo Finn. Not a Porsche in NASCAR." Kurt shouted after him.

Kurt stopped at a chicken wrap Kiosk and Finn was bored and grossed out.

He wanted fun food. Burgers, fries…. ANYTHING but this.  
Finn stopped and shook his head at his brother. "Wow, you had twins and turned into a bore, brother."  
Finn let go of the stroller and reached for the Mobi carrier Kurt was wearing Kayle in.

"C'mon, trade me." Finn ushered.  
Kurt raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth wide. "Are u crazy? You're using the zoo walkway as a racetrack for the baby stroller and you want me to give you the BABY?!" Kurt asked, shocked.  
Finn just pouted a little. "C'mon, he's my buddy! I haven't held him all day cus you've hogged him." Finn pointed.  
Kurt looked down at Kayle though and smiled. He had been hogging him.  
Well, why not? It's his son.

"He's napping Finn." Kurt tried.  
Finn crossed his arms though. _Excuses._  
"Exactly, once he's awake, you'll be demanding him back. Let me hang with the kid. As his uncle, I am obligated to hang at some point today! Plus I can send him some boy thoughts through his subconscious so he will perk up when we get to the actual COOL animals." Finn laughed. But Kurt just shook his head.

His brothers an idiot.

"Come on Kurt, you know I'm right, peacocks and giraffe's, lame. The wildcats are where it's at."

"The tigers can growl and scare him." Kurt stated.

Finn just sighed. "Come on Kurt. Can I please have a turn?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and proceeded to unhook the clip on his back and then helped buckle it onto Finn, who smiled deep in accomplishment.  
_My turn_, he thought.  
When Kayle was strapped safely to Finn's chest, Finn puffed it out triumphantly. "Hmm. Proud uncle. How do I look?"

Kurt just snickered loudly. "Ridiculous."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "Thanks." He said simply, and then… He ran.

"To the burgers!" He announced.  
Taken totally off guard, Kurt yelled after him. "Finn!"  
...

"Mom! He totally stole him!" Kurt complained.

"Oh please! You gave him to me!" Finn argued, kind of whispering.

"Yeah, and then you ran off! That's practically kidnapping!"

Finn scoffed, "You're a lunatic!"

"Boys! Shut up!" Burt shouted through his laughter. Then popped an onion ring in his mouth.

Kurt just 'hmmph'ed forward to unhook the baby Mobi from Finn's back, and take Kayle back from his doof of a brother.

"I'll be taking my son to the healthy food line that won't give one of his daddy's heart disease before he turns 10. And then, we'll be going back to the real and QUIETER animals, and AWAY from the FOOTBALL PLAYING cheetah! Because my baby, is not a racecar OR a cub, thank you."

Kurt walked away from the food table filled with junk cooing, "That was a good one. Isn't daddy Kurt funny?" to his sons, still sleeping form.

The other 3 Hudmel's just shook their heads and laughed at their son and brother's expense.

"Can someone please tell him he's become a psychopath?" Finn shouted.

Carole playfully smacked the back of Finn's head.

Kurt made sure to pick up a giant stuffed Panther for Savannah's birthday as well as the MILLION stuffed little animals he got for the twins.

Finn was still debating on what to get Savannah. Since he didn't know that her birthday today, he profusely apologized, repeatedly over texts all morning and PROMISED to get her an AMAZING gift. But that it would be late.

Savannah just giggled at Finns expense. And told him all she wanted was a kiss.

And maybe a massage. Haha.

A great day at the zoo, and a great birthday at the spa; At least 2 of the three parents, (and an uncle) were having a really great times with their twins and family. It's too bad the same couldn't be said for everyone today…

_**…..**_

_**Blaine's Pov**_

_I wish that I could say my whole day was great and peaceful, and filled with love and family like it was for Kurt and Savannah today. But it wasn't._

_It started out that way, with my dad and mom ADORING little Kaidyn still of course, and mom never wanted to put her down, which suited my little girl just fine because she loved being held, and my dad was alternating between holding her in front of a huge pile of presents/toys on the floor for her to admire, though she never showed interest. He even spent a good part of the morning then taking selfies of them together to DOCUMENT THE FAMOUS GRANDDAUGHTER._

_I didn't mind it too much, because despite his arrogant and ridiculous attitude, he loves her, and I can't keep him from loving her. Anyone who wants to love and spoil my little Kaidyn is okay to do so._

_At least that's what I was saying in the morning and early afternoon._

_That's what I was saying before things got dramatic and heavy over once again, my sexuality._

_Before I realized that my father being a part of my kids' lives, would be an enormous mistake._

_"So Blaine, now that the little one is asleep we should get to discussing the rent and such."_

_I was not ready for what was about to be said. Not ready at all._

_…._

"This is SUCH, BULLCRAP!"

My dad was the biggest jackass I had ever had the DIS-pleasure of being related to. "Blaine, you have made your choice. And I have made mine."

I wasn't accepting that though. "Why would you do this at the WORST possible time! Dad, Savannah is going back to work in less than two weeks! We're going to need daycare! I can't afford this!"

My mom picked Kaidyn up from a playpen and took her out of the foyer. "She doesn't need to be privy to this conversation.

I wanted to thank my mom because I was about to yell something fierce and wouldn't have my daughter hearing that.

"Son, you have that boy, and Savannah to help you all financially. And the boy's parents too since you're keeping him around. I'm not supporting everything."

I was fuming. "That _boy_ has a name, and dad! The whole reason Savannah and I accepted the condo in the first place was because you said you would be paying half the rent! I can't afford a 1600 dollar a month condo! Even with us working!"

My dad shrugged though. He wasn't even looking at me anymore. He might as well not have been having the conversation at all. "I've told you Blaine. Your choice will not be supported by me anymore. I won't judge you for it, I just won't be supporting you with it either." He stated, like it was being said in an everyday nonchalant conversation.

"Now I will do anything for that baby girl, and I would fully support you if you didn't loop Kurt in to this with your family, but I cannot condone your choice of lifestyle."

"It's not a choice!" I yelled to him. "I don't understand why you can't understand that! I am gay! It's who I am, and nothing anyone says or does will be able to change that!"

My dad just shrugged again though. "Like I said, you've made your choice. Your mother paid your car off and it's in your own name, so consider that our understanding."

I had a tear in my eye now. I can't believe this.

"Dad….." I pleaded.

"I will not pay for a home for you and your family if he is going to be there and live there. You want to have a gay love fest, THEN HE can help you pay for it."

I was feeling weak. Dizzy even…. What the hell am I going to do without that condo? I make barely 2000 dollars a month. And Kurt makes not even half of that.

And I was hoping to cut down on hours when Savannah returns to work so that I can focus heavier on school and the twins….. Now what the hell are we gonna do?

"Please dad. Don't do this…. I love Kurt okay. Mom understands and accepts me. Why can't you just be happy that I am happy. I'm working my ass off! I'm still in school and you have 2 gorgeous grandchildren. Don't you want the best for them?" I asked, feeling a little bit like a freaking loser…. I'm kind if begging….

What am I doing?

"Yes, of course I do Blaine! And that's why I am doing this! Them having two 'DADDIES', is not what's best! I am TRYING to get you to see that you are doing the wrong thing here and you need to stop with this nonsense, and get rid of whatever THING that you have going with this boy."

I was full on crying now. I wasn't even ashamed about it. I can admit to being heartbroken. How else is someone supposed to feel when their father is a complete asshole…..

"….That's not going to happen dad… Kurt is their dad too."

My dad spat at me now, "You are poisoning them Blaine!"

"No. YOU are poisoning them!" I yelled back, and I went out of the foyer to go and get Kaidyn. I am done with this.

I'm done with him.

My mom was feeding Kayde a bottle in her arms at the table and I grabbed her from her. "Mom, I have to go."

My mom was taken aback at me snatching Kayde away, but she surely had heard everything. I didn't need to explain.

"Blaine, please don't go son." My mom said.

But I stormed back out to my dad with Kaidyn in my arms. "I'm sorry mom. But I can't have my daughter around his prejudice and bigotry. I have to leave! I can't be here anymore! And I won't be coming back."

"Blaine, sweetie wait-"

I started to one handedly pack up Kayde's diaper bag while saying a speech. "You know? It was so admirable of you guys to help me after I screwed up big time. Most parents wouldn't do that, and you guys did. And even though you did it for the WRONG reasons, insulting me in the process, I still appreciated you for it."

Having gotten Kayde's bag filled, I put her in her car seat and strapped her in while I continued. "But dad, this is a whole new level of cruel you're reaching. I told you that I wouldn't be able to have a condo on my own. But you INSISTED and said that you would cover half of the rent for a few years. And to decide to take it back when it is at the MOST TERRIBLE time to; I don't know how that's even human."

My mom had nothing to say, but she was on the verge of tears I could see. How she can live with herself for living with him, I will never be able to fathom it.

My dad was quiet too, though more emotionless. He just had his arms folded over his chest and stood stoic.

"If you're leaving, may I say goodbye to my granddaughter?"

I just blinked. There was only one answer for that request. After this?

"No. You can forget about your GRANDDAUGHTER. I won't be bringing her back here. Then she might be corrupted into a bigot like you."

And with the car seat in my hand, and bag on my shoulder, I went out to my car.

I won't be returning to 464 Copeland Ct. in Westerville again.

My father just lost his granddaughter.

And a son.

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**All knowing Pov**

A few more weeks had passed and things have been more stressful than ever. For everyone involved.

Kurt had been working some extra hours at the shop because his dad had been very busy with politic stuff, and Finn wasn't much help. Finn had been busy doing football, so he wasn't available to work after school leaving Kurt pretty much in charge at the tire shop. In October Kurt was doing really well with getting at least seven hours of sleep every night. Now, with November things were not going quite the same. In order to keep up with his schoolwork, he had been pulling a lot more all nighters. Sure, it wasn't healthy but his N.Y.A.D.A application depended on him having perfect grades. He still attended two days a week for glee club and only for half the time, but with the letter of recommendation that Mr. Schue had given him for his application, he was hoping that it would be enough along with his academics and well-planned audition to get in.

Blaine was still being worked ragged to the bone by his idiot boss and he didn't even get the occasional break that he got on the two days of the week set Sherman Phelps was around. Sherman hadn't returned from business in Cincinnati until about three days ago. And even then, he wouldn't be seeing him at a meeting until this evening. If he made it to that meeting. Blaine had gotten so used to not getting any breaks that he just sort of was starting to run through his workday on autopilot. And when he got home he completely crashed out without eating dinner, and without doing any homework. He was arriving at school two hours early so that he could cram to get his homework done in the library and honestly it was a wonder that he was still functioning awake and alive through the day at all.

Savannah's day-to-day situation hadn't really changed either since Kurt and Blaine had gone back to school. She had been completely exhausted, thankfully getting her homework done pretty well considering how busy she was daily with the twins though. She was stressed out emotionally partly because of postpartum depression, but partly from having not enough (or really any) contact with anybody over the age of zero, especially Finn, and she missed him terribly. And to top it all off, she was getting about as much sleep as Blaine. Maybe with a few extra 20 minute naps thrown in.

And all of that was about to change. Blaine's father revoking his stipulation of paying half of the rent until Blaine is 18, was causing immense stress all around. It took an enormous toll on the entire family. They couldn't even move out and find a cheaper apartment or go back to their parents' houses because they were sucked into a year-long lease.

Savannah was going back to work today at 5, and with Blaine working until 5:30, and Kurt working until 8 o'clock at night, there was no childcare for the twins between 4:30 and 6:00. Savannah had tried both of her parents but they were both working as well. Burt and Carole were both out of town again for another political convention. And now that Blaine's dad was out of the picture, it kind of rendered his mom less able to come around much either.

Things were very complicated.

And with Savannah working, this life was not working either.

But without Savannah working, how are they going to afford to have their two children?

…

Blaine was having a NIGHTMARE November. He really was. He left his wallet and jacket in his locker at school, and got almost all the way to work before realizing it. It had been pouring rain when he'd left school, but he was already late, so he wasn't worrying about the rain. He didn't notice it at all to be honest. The earlier he got to work, the earlier he could get away with asking to leave. Savannah had to work today at 5 and I wasn't scheduled to be off work until 6. Kurt had to stay at the shop until at LEAST 8, and there was no one to stay home with the babies from 4:30 to 6:30. But now that he got to the parking garage for his job, he didn't have his employee card. And it was 20 dollars to park in there without it. Which he would've paid to save time.

If he had his wallet. Which if he did, he'd have his employee card and wouldn't need to pay.

Rock in a hard place.

Blaine had parked down the block on the crowded street about 2 blocks from the office downtown. He stuffed his folder full of research and notes scattered on the backseat, into his backpack to spare it from the rain, and ran down the streets to work.

It was gross outside today. Hail-ey and ice-ey, and cold.

Typical weather for November in Ohio. But not so nice for Blaine without a jacket.

Out of breath, Blaine ran into work, his hair soaking wet but his clothes somewhat dry having been running so fast.

He ran into the meeting he was supposed to be in, late, out of breath, and slightly unprepared. Knowing he could easily avoid immediate reaming by sitting in a different empty seat, he aimed for one. Sebastian shook his head though and pointed to the seat beside him.

_I hate my life….."_ Blaine thought, walking as slowly as possible over to his boss without being dramatic.

Someone was presenting right now, so Sebastian wrote down his bitching on a pad and slid it to Blaine.

**"where the hell were you!?"**

Blaine took the pen from his meerkat boss and started to scribble his reply. Too bad Sherman wasn't here. Smythe avoided interacting with Blaine at all when Sherman was around because Sherman thinks Sebastian is too hard on him. But today, it looked like Mr. Phelps wasn't here. So Sebastian had no one higher up than him to answer to.

_"I'm sorry. I had a test in my 5th period so I couldn't leave as early as you wanted me to. And Savannah had a doctors appointment for the twins and I had to go to that at noon so I missed lunch and half of my 4th period. And I couldn't park downstairs so I had to find parking._

Blaine slid the paper back to his boss and he rolled his eyes as he read it.

**"Excuses. You need to get your ass in here on time! Your unprofessionalism is going to SCREW both of us, and if this happens again, I will HAVE. YOUR. ASS!"**

Blaine just nodded and mouthed 'Okay.' He was letting down work quite a bit lately. Showing up late, almost every day for a few weeks now, and not finishing his logging duties in the allotted timeframe. He'd been staying at least 45 minutes late after work to finish things.

He'd always been very prepared for meetings though… Until today. He was just so tired.

School, working, and babies had left him exhausted. He hadn't double checked if he had everything he'd needed from the printer, and he was missing a couple key documents.

"Damn it!" Blaine cursed himself, going through his folder a third time. He'd just sat in front of a committee like an IDIOT looking for papers that he didn't have, for like 5 minutes.

Blaine was kicking himself. He must have neglected to print them.

"Blaine, you're missing the overall sales agenda and renewed contract with the Columbus franchise." Sebastian berated him outside after the head of the meeting cut it short and said that they'd reconvene tomorrow evening instead. Blaine was relieved, and thanking whatever God is listening that the deadline wasn't until next week. So he had time to fix what he messed up.

Of course, Sebastian didn't see the relief in it.

"You are not going to be working from home anymore assy. You don't do things as thorough unless I can watch you!"

Blaine sighed. "Sebastian, I can't be here 24/7! I have to spend some time at home to take care of my family." Blaine said, for the millionth time to his douchebag of a boss.

"You have to take care of business first assy, and thorough. Coming in late, and doing half ass work at your job is crap. You won't have the money to take care of your family if you don't get back on track with your work."

_ I already barely have enough money to take care of my family…. _ Blaine sighed inside, pessimism just taking over his whole sense of self.

"I'm sorry boss. I'm here now. I can get everything reprinted and triple check to make sure I have everything. I'm doing my best okay? I've never been unprepared for a presentation and it won't happen again."

Blaine couldn't tell if his boss didn't believe him, or if he just didn't care enough to comment, because after that, he walked away without another word.

Blaine exhaled, and when Sebastian was out of sight, he backed into a wall. This month sucks!

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

It was 4:45 pm, and the rain was still falling hard. Savannah was just getting off of the bus with her huge double stroller.

This week had been really difficult. Savannah had testing all week and studying for them was impossible with her babies that required their near constant attention.

These twins NEED 3 parents, an uncle and 6 grandparents in order to function! Now with 2 grandparents down, and 2 grandparents who weren't available as often, it was really doing a number on how things worked!

Now that Blaine was FINALLY finished with work, mostly, he was rushing out the front doors to meet Savannah out front and get her to work while taking over the babies. Thank God he and Kurt traded cars this morning because they forgot to switch the car seat attachments to his Prius.

Savannah was on the verge of tears herself approaching the entrance to Blaine's job as the babies both cried loudly. It was raining heavily, the stroller was soaking wet, and the babies hadn't eaten in 2 hours. The bus ride to downtown Lima was crowded, and everyone was unhappy.

Blaine looked down to put his folder into his bag, and as he looked back forward, he crashed!

"Mr. Sherman!" He exclaimed!

He had just run right into his bosses boss and knocked all of his papers in a huge puddle.

He looked down right away and knelt to pick up his stuff. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! I-… Geez! I'm so sorry!"

Sherman's papers were completely destroyed and Blaine was just being pushed further into give up mode with each passing second.

"Blaine! Relax its okay, I- I've got copies. It's okay. Just leave 'em."

Blaine kept picking up the water sloshed documents though, still frenzied, and not really focused on listening over the rain. Sherman knelt with the boy to pick up the remaining slop. "Let's trash them, I'll print more in my office. It's okay."

Savannah spotted the altercation and then ran up the ramp with the stroller to get underneath an awning Blaine was beneath.

Getting up with a stack of ruin, the two parents noticed each other.

"Savannah." Blaine said in hello, heading over to look at the stroller.

Sherman looked at the girl too. "Hello."

She only gave a nervous smile back and a shy wave.

_So Mr. Blaine has a lady and a baby. _The chairman thought.

"Are they okay? They're screaming….." Blaine asked nervously.

_Oh! Two babies. _

And they really were screaming. They were deeply upset though. Not much contact, they were hungry, probably cold, and the pounding rain on the stroller had to be scary. The bus had people bumping into it every couple of minutes and again, they were both hungry.

Savannah just shook her head frantically and Blaine looked into the stroller and bit his lip. He hoped they hadn't gotten wet with the heavy rain.

"They're dry, but I didn't have time to feed them before we left, and the bus was late and crowded so I didn't even get to sit to feed them."

_A young girl with a stroller? You give up your seat for that. What is wrong with people?! _Sherman continued his thoughts. But a realization hit him just now. The parent's stressed facials, the rain, the fact that they are all still standing out in it.

"Why don't you two come on inside. Get out of the rain, come on."

Savannah was too overwhelmed with the crying to even remember that she is going to be late for her first day back at work. Sherman held the door open and Blaine took over the stroller while Savannah followed behind him back into the building. The kids were heading to a bench, but Sherman guided them somewhere else. His office had better seats and more privacy.

"Here. You can use my office. Come on." Blaine followed Sherman, and Savannah followed Blaine into an office. Sherman shut the door behind them.

Blaine wished he knew that Sherman had his own office before. He'd have liked to drop a good morning sir every once in a while.

Savannah sat in a chair and stripped the stroller of its covers but before putting them down she hesitated; "They're all wet… I-"

"Don't worry about that. Just set them aside." Sherman assured her as he sat at his desk and picked up the phone.

Savannah took out one of her screamers and immediately exhaled in relief. They were dry. And the car seats were even pretty dry on the inside.

Blaine took his other twin out and exhaled in thank as well. The cover blankets were destroyed, but at least the babies didn't get wet.

"Shh shh…. Kayde it's okay, shh.." Savannah tried to take off her wet jacket, but realized again where she was.

Kind of nervous, and uncomfortable because she didn't know Sherman, she bit her lip. "I um… I breastfeed….. I-"

Sherman put his hands up and turned away. "It's okay, I have kids sweetheart." Savannah nodded and tended to her daughter. She unwrapped Kaidyn's blanket to keep herself and the baby covered so she could nurse. Blaine tried to soothe Kayle by rocking him around. He was usually calmed with motion.

Usually.

Distracted for a while with the dulled crying and young adults in his office, Sherman forgot what he was even doing before he and Blaine collided.

…

**Sherman's Pov**

"Sharon, can you bring me up a coffee, and something to eat from the café please. I'm gonna work through my dinner hour." I paused as I waited for a response.

_"Sir I thought you just left for lunch."_

"I did, but I left my keys inside and then something came up."

I knew that Sharon was rolling her eyes. "You'd leave your head behind if it wasn't attached sir. What would you like?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah yeah. And anything warm will be just fine. Thanks hun I appreciate it."

I hung up and proceeded to watch the random scene in my office.

Blaine had never looked young and vulnerable before. He was very tired at times, but he always had a dapper, mature, and prepared look about him. But right now, he looked very…..

Young.

I had been planning to speak to my Ceo today before the end of shift about Blaine. The Cincinnati thing had been freshly eating at me since it happened, and I knew something was not right with it.

But I didn't expect this at all. Blaine was so young.

Who'd have thought he had a family.

Twins at that.

It made me wonder if Smythe even knows about it.

The young parents tended frantically to their babies, and as things got more quiet, I just sat back and analyzed a little.

I assume Blaine is a few years into college, but the girl's backpack on the floor said '_Mckinley High school'._

Well, she could be not much younger than he is... And thinking deeper into it, I would imagine 2 babies probably put her behind in school... understandable.

Blaine works during the week sometimes at noon, way before high school lets out, so a college schedule is a lot more flexible I suppose, and the little ones look pretty young. Dads don't need maternity leave from school like the mom's do.

Makes sense.

Blaine was humming now, and searching through the diaper bag.

"Are there any bottles Savannah?" He asked frustrated.

Savannah shook her head still looking at her baby. "No. I have some in the fridge at home. But I left late and I forgot to-"

She was cut off by a high pitched scream from the baby in Blaine's arms.

"Okay, ok. Shh. C'mon Kayle. Shush." And Blaine picked up on his bouncing and humming.

"Kale and Kade huh?" Sherman said with a smile.

Blaine and Savannah both smiled a little through their busyness.

An assistant with a brown bag in her hand interrupted my train of thought though.

"Mr. Phelps. Your meal sir."

I walked to the doorway. "Thanks doll." I said taking the bag, and she left the office.

The kids didn't even notice anyone; they weren't paying attention to anything other than their babies.

I'm such a loon. I can't believe I didn't piece it together in Cincinnati. The phone call in the hall had really said it all, and it went right over my head...

The responsibility he was leaving behind. His not sleeping for a month. He basically told me, and I didn't connect the puzzle.

In the middle of Blaine changing a diaper, his lady turned to him. "Blaine, what time is it? I was supposed to be at work at 5, I'm so late!" The girl cried.

"Blaine, can I call valet for you? Where's your car?" I asked, trying to help in any way I can. They seemed way overwhelmed.

"Oh, I- I don't have any money on me for valet. It's okay, my cars not in the parking garage." He replied, and he started packing up the diaper bag.

1, he changed that diaper with a CRAZY quickness, and 2, What?

I was confused. "Why not? You work here. You can park downstairs free."

Blaine nodded though, probably because he knew this already. "I- I know. I left my wallet in my locker, so I didn't have my badge. And, I didn't have 20 dollars to park down there without it either, so I parked a few blocks away."

And I didn't miss that slip.

Locker?

They don't have lockers in college.

Wait a minute….. He IS in high school…. "Your locker?…. Blaine are you in high school?"

I wasn't trying to sound accusing or anything, but maybe it came out that way because he turned completely pale.

He started to stammer. "I- N- I don't um…I didn't mean to say-. I-"

I put my hand up and started walking toward him. "Blaine. You have no reason to lie. It's alright. It's okay."

Blaine just kept bouncing his baby, trying to stay distracted. "N- no...No sir, I'm not-... I-..." he looked to his baby in a panic...

"Blaine?" I said as softly as I could. I wanted to have an understanding tone. "How old are you?"

The boy sighed, because he was caught and he knew it..."I'm almost 17." He said, barely louder than a whisper.

Blaine turned to put his baby back in the car seat while shaking his own head. And I'm pretty sure he muttered, "God I have a big mouth…." Under his breath.

I went back to my desk to think.

And now is just not the time. "Where's your car Blaine? I'll have someone go and get it."

Blaine protested right away though, again. "Sir, I- I don't have any money to pay the valet guy."

"Don't worry about that." I told him.

So he just nodded. "I'm parked on Ellis and 4th. It's um- a black Navi. There's baby sun shades on the back windows."

I told the valet attendant through the phone to bring the car.

In less than a minute, a man in a suit was at the door for the keys. "Sir? You called for Valet? Hi Blaine." He greeted both of us.

Blaine smiled, "Hey John." He dug into his pocket, tossing his keys to the valet and adding "The black Navigator 2 blocks away."

"Thanks John. Put a rush on it please." I added.

"Yes Sir." He nodded a quick nod, and hustled out of the office.

"Mr. Phelps. I really appreciate this." Blaine said, putting a now calm, and sleeping in his car seated baby back onto the stroller.

Relieved, he buckled his son in and approached me as I nodded to him.

He spoke in a lower voice now. "Mr. Sherman I….. I really need this job. I know I haven't been working very well lately, and I know that I'm not supposed to have the position that I have because I'm underage, but, you see my father-"

But I had to cut him off before he had a heart attack or something. "Blaine, stop. I'm not going to report you or anything. You're not going to lose your job, okay?"

Blaine was quiet. He looked at the girl who was settling the other baby in a seat as well, and then he looked back at me.

"Go Blaine. Your car will be out in front any minute. Get her to work. And those babies taken care of. I'll see you tomorrow. Come straight to 'MY' office, and we can talk."

I could almost see the kid shaking inside; for fear of losing his job.

"Your job is still secure Blaine. Relax. I just need to talk to some people. Don't worry."

Blaine nodded to himself then, feeling a weight lifted I'm sure. "Thank you boss." And he shook my hand before leaving the office with the stroller in his grasp.

The teens walked out of the office, but the girl turned around before leaving. "Thank you sir."

I smiled. "No problem sweets."

I went to my window to see them out, and when they'd settled their car seats, and drove off, I retreated into my office.

I might be here all night, but I have work to do. A teenager or not, Blaine is very good at his job, and I know that he has a lot more potential than is being tested. Or even explored. He's technically not even permitted to work here without a high school diploma and some college credit. So that's one thing.

Sebastian uses the hell out of him, which was proven in Cincinnati and he CLEARLY doesn't get any sleep. Another question was how he is working so much, and going to high school, and raising two infants? While also getting no sleep. He seems kind of like a superhero to me to be honest. NOBODY can do that!

I feel nosy about it all though. Where are this kids parents? What are his grades like given his situation? How did Sebastian get him in the first place, and the most important question, does Smythe know about Blaine's life situation?

Because if so, why did he hire a 16 year old teen in the first place. And more importantly, why is the assistant doing most of the CEO's job?!

Being in Sebastian's clutches was the WORST place for Blaine to be. Smythe may be good at his job, but the only reason he was is because he is sly, conniving, persuasive, and mean. Yet he appears kind and gentle to the far away eye. He just had that type of personality.

He was an asset to the company, but I will NOT tolerate him cheating in the company. If Blaine is doing the work, he needs proper credit for it.

I got online, my soup and sandwich brought to me earlier, forgotten.

I had work to do.

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

_A/N: So? What'd you think? The Sherman stuff has been planned since before I even introduced his character in the previous story. It all came to me out of nowhere and its been sitting in my notes for like a year. I'm so glad I got to put it into place in a chapter._

_Also, I updated Connection yesterday for missing last week. I'm updating this for this week, and I'm hoping to update a third chapter this week in apology, and then get back on track with my once a week updates. (and its not this fic every update. Its one of my 5 WIPS being updated once a week. So there will be times when this one is two in a row, or another 2 in a row. It depends on ideas.)_

_Poor Blaine is just having a SHITTY month. Please review? Anything you liked, hated? Loved? Want to see?_


	5. Chapter 1: Officially Fired!

_A/n: did you guys know that New York has a NYADA? It's really called NYCDA? New York conservatory for dramatic arts? I was doing New York research and I found that out and thought it was pretty cool. : ) _

_Hi everyone again! I just wanted to add, any of you who are following 'I dreamed it for you dad', you might be a tiny bit satisfied to know that I have a paragraph or so written for it….._

_Sad right?_

_Sorry guys. I'm trying, I just suck if there's no original character in the story. : ( I won't give up on it, but it's a hassle. I'm tryin…"_

**Oh, and I added a small scene while Savannah is at the spa to the last chapter! She starts fantasizing and daydreaming. Finn.**

**I totally forgot to put it in the last chapter. Its not necessary to go back and find it in the chapter, its only a couple paragraphs. its there now, but I posted it as a new chapter in the IWIWK MISSING MOMENTS story for anyone who wants to read it. : ) Its just good to know that it happened.**

**… ….. …..**

~~ALSO. THIS WEEK, I STARTED SCHOOL, ONLINE CLASSES ONLY SINCE I WORK FULL TIME, BUT MY HOURS WERE EXTENDED, I STARTED SCHOOL, LAST WEEK WAS HECTIC GETTING MY CORRECT SCHEDULE. AND I HAVE RECENTLY GOT A BOYFRIEND. JUGGLING EVERYTHING HAS PROVEN DIFFICULT FOR SURE. THE LAST Three WEEKS UPDATES, I UPDATED 3 chapters of one of MY ORIGINAL NOVELS, NOT FANFICTION, but still one of my stories, SO TECHNICALLY, I STILL KEPT MY PROMISE, BUT IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW MY FICTIONPRESs account, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW. HAHA. And I did a missing moments chapter in the last few weeks, which COUNTS TO ME too.

BUT, THE UPDATES MIGHT SLOW, IM HOPING THAT THEY DON'T. I HOPE I CAN BE SUPERWOMAN AND KEEP THIS UP. THREE MONTHS IN AND IM DOING PRETTY WELL. I THINK,..

K heres the chapter!

**Chapter 5: Officially Fired!**

**Savannahs Pov**

"Blaine, would you relax? He said everything was going to be fine! That you wouldn't be fired. Stop worrying." I told him. He was gripping the car's steering wheel so hard, his hands were splotched with ghost white, and dark red.

"I don't know Savannah…. He may not have any say over it. It's the company, and I know that he is really high up there and everything, but I don't know how high up….. Someone else is probably in charge of him too."

I just nodded, because that could be true, but I was staying positive. Blaine can't lose his job. That's COMPLETELY unthinkable right now.

"His office plate said CHAIRMAN. I'm pretty sure he's as big as they get."

But Blaine was still worried… "I dunno….."

Kaidyn was fast asleep in her car-seat at the moment, and Kayle was only slightly fussy. I could tell that he wanted to full on cry because he was ready to be fed about an hour ago, but he LOVES the motion of being in the car. So he can't cry completely. Blaine wasn't really speeding; he never would due to the twins, and I wouldn't want him to, but he was going just about the speed limit because I was so late to work, and when it's raining like this, we're supposed to drop a few miles per hour.

I just started drivers ed.

By the time Blaine pulled up to the driveway of the Minton's house, I rushed to leave swift kisses on the twins' heads, yelled a quick, "Thanks Blaine!" and then ran to their door.

Running, I found that I was pretty uncomfortable doing it. I hadn't had to really run since….. March? Today was going to be kind of a struggle. Of course, on the way to the door, I almost tripped 3 times on CRAP in their courtyard as well. Bikes laying on their sides, stray toys, balls, and what have you that were just RIDICULOUSLY spewed all over the place. If health code ever got wind of the way that they and their kids live, they'd be SHUT DOWN!

The Minton's were both standing in the doorway as I came up hustling, and Blaine honked a final goodbye before driving away and I waved sadly knowing the babies were in there; I missed them already.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! There was a bit of traffic, and we had kind of a problem with child care." I said to my employer with a few short breaths.

Jan eyed me up and down in big shock, and Rob was debating something to say from the looks of his scrunched eyebrows.

"Wow. You were ALLL baby. You look good." Jan told me.

With a smile, I looked down at myself. "Thanks." I still could pass for like 4 months pregnant with just one baby, but considering how huge I was with the twins, I think I'm satisfied with my budge.

"You don't have to arrange child care you know. It's okay with us if you want to bring them to work with you. After all, it's not like its impractical, and you're watching 5 kids already anyway. How much harder can it be?" Jan just nodded, and the two of them waited for me to respond…. How do I respond to that? And, yes, it WOULD BE that much harder.

"Nah, I, I don't think I could handle 7 at a time." I tried.

"Hey, you're a great sitter. They adore you and respect you. And it would only be three at a time really. The older 4 stay mostly out of the way."

I was still shaking my head though because no they don't. And I don't like having to talk about this.

"If it's because you know that your own kids would be priority, that's okay. We agree with that. You're a mom. And I'd love to meet the cuties too."

I smiled a little because it's a very sweet gesture, and despite how gross of a family they are, they are genuinely nice people.

I just….. I can't bring my twins here. "Thank you guys. And I'd love for you to meet them sometime. But it's just not a good idea to bring them…..here..."

But the Minton's were very persistent in trying to get me to bring my kids with me.

"Since your little ones are still babies and my kids are pretty okay to fend for themselves, except Joshie, it's okay to bring them. I'm sure you miss them too and aren't you breastfeeding?" she asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Okay then, it's settled. Why the excuses? It's really no big deal and then you won't have to worry about being late anymore either. And breastfeeding is so much better than supplementing you know."

I sighed…. I've run out of excuses…. Really I have…. They're going to keep pushing until I either give in, or tell them the truth.

"I'm really sorry I was late, and I will try my best to make sure it doesn't happen again." I paused because they were still wearing expectant faces. Here goes…. "But, with all due respect; I….-" This was going to make me such a terrible person….. "I could NEVER allow my kids to be subjected to your house. I'm really- their dads and I are very clean and particular about their environments. They're still so little….and… your house is….." I sighed. The word 'filthy' just sounds so harsh. But it's the truth.

And completely blank faced, with maybe a hint of anger and upset on each of their faces, the Minton's were reeeeeaaaalllly quiet...

Nervously, I gulped and muttered, "I'm really sorry..." They just didn't respond at all and simply stared at me. The inside of my lip was probably swollen with how much I was chewing on it. I wish they'd say something…

"Savannie!" Noah called breaking the awkward and silent staring match between his parents and I on the front porch. He ran out the door to jump on me. With the distraction, both parents left the doorway and went to their car to get to work without another word.

And that REALLY worries me…I tried not to say anything, but they wouldn't take no for an answer…. And I didn't have good enough excuses apparently. I had to tell the truth.

When Jan and Rob drove off, I walked into their house and nearly passed out.

It looked like the result of an in home HURRICAINE.

Noah and Parker were both talking my ear to death, but I couldn't even listen because I was so unbearably disgusted with looking around me at the environment. I went to look in the kitchen next just murmuring a few 'uh huh's' and 'wows' at the kids tales from when I was gone.

I seriously stepped over the gate to the kitchen, and threw up in my mouth a little. TMI but sorry. It's DISGUSTING!

"If you think this is bad, and a mess, just wait until thanksgiving! And Christmas." A familiar voice came to me. Hunter! What she said terrified me to death, but seeing her made me smile. I approached closer to hug her because it seemed like too long since I'd seen her. My buddy.

"Thank god you're back. I'm going crazy watching everyone myself." She sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm back. But I don't know, I think it's gonna take me a while to fix the mess this time. I've been gone too long it seems…"

Hunter nodded. "Uh, YEAH." She picked up her books from the tiny square of the table that was clean and left the kitchen. "Hopefully now I can finish my report that was due yesterday that I started this morning. Glad your back Savannie. Can we catch up later?"

I nodded with a smile, and she into the backhouse and into her room. I sighed and looked around for another minute. And with Hunter gone, the two middle kids resumed talking a mile a minute.

But I stopped them realizing something. Where the heck are the little ones?

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**Sherman's Pov**

I should've sat my ass down and did this research WEEKS ago. I have found so many red flags and what Smythe has been getting away with is BULLSHIT.

Just a little research, had gotten me far. Before Cincinnati's contract signing with Toys United this month, the last deal made before it was with HASBRO TOYS; A little over a month ago. Now in the computers, Sebastian had the authorizing signature. But because this is fishy, I checked the original. And the original contract finalizing that deal, was signed by Blaine.

Landing that deal ALONE, is grounds for a HUGE promotion; had it been done by a low level exec.

So that's one mark. Sebastian tampered with a legal contract.

Finding that information, I wanted to go and can his ass now, but I want to dig more just in case. I had a look at Blaine's employment contract next.

**Blaine Anderson, age 20.**

There's another lie right there.

Skipping forward I checked on the computer in the time card system. The hours that Sebastian had this boy working were RIDICULOUS!

Monday through Friday for the past 2 weeks, he had worked at LEAST 9 hours a day. Sometimes 10. And he clocked in and out at very random times. In the late night, and throughout the day.

How much overtime Blaine was putting in every week, at his position, in his situation AND at his age is UNNACCEPTABLE! And I know Sebastian knows about it! Because Blaine is a PERFECT easy target to take advantage of because he needs the money.

Further back from his two weeks back to work, there was approved vacation time; 3 weeks worth. And out of those 22 days of vacation, Blaine was working 12 of them!

Shaking my head, I read on. Before his vacation, his hours were much the same during the week, but his weekends were completely full. He worked from 8 am to question mark nearly EVERY day.

I have more than enough leverage. It's time to approach my selfish bastard of a CEO.

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**All knowing Pov**

Savannah had found 2 year old Evan, in the backyard alone playing in WATER! By himself.

Baby Joshie was in his room in his crib with a bucket of miniature lego's. Small enough to swallow, and of course, that's where he was playing with them, in his mouth. Why was his door closed anyway?

Savannah got the toys out of the baby's mouth, and had all of the kids get dressed. Red shirts and blue jeans to easier keep track of them at the park. She established that she was temporarily postponing cleaning this mess until later because seeing it all was overwhelming enough for a few hours. Besides, these kids probably haven't had any outside play in over a month. The rain had stopped, it was still chilly and wet, but the air was dry. So they walked to the park. The only park nearby was thankfully the one under a big awning 3 blocks away. So it wasn't wet. One of the best things about Lima, it's the only Ohio city with a free semi indoor park.

Coming up to it, there was only light chatter of other kids, but Noah and Parker sprinted off to play the second the group got across the street to its front field. Hunter stayed home, eager to get some much needed peace and quiet for the first time in over a month to get her homework done, and Evan was itching to get out of the double stroller and run after his sister.

Savannah went to park the stroller over by a bench beside a few other parents and sat down. It was maybe a 10 minute walk to this park, and her back and feet were killing her.

She exhaled deep, and shut her eyes for just two seconds before being disrupted.

"Vannie! I wan OUUw !" Evan yelled.

"Is that how you talk to me?" Savannah asked sternly.

"Cai peas get ow?!"

Savannah rolled her eyes but smiled. He was so cute.

_Much better._

She reached to unclasp him from his seat and he ran off to some slides. Little Joshie was slouching still and content with a binky in his mouth, just watching from his car seat on the stroller. He was much too nervous to get out and play with so many other kids around. He was a nervous and shy kid.

Looking around at the park while doing a quick blonde head count, Savannah spotted some familiar faces.

A little pigtailed beauty in a bright yellow shirt and bright pink pants.

Beth Puckerman.

"Daddy, it Sannah!" She pointed, looking at me with excited eyes, and then running toward me with her mohawked daddy behind her.

"Hey Preggo!" What are you doing here?" He asked. Beth proceeded to hug Savannahs leg tight.

"I just went back to work today. It's freaking disgusting in there! I had to get out for a while. I can't take it." Sav answered.

Puck nodded and patted Beth on the butt ushering to go back and play.

"Gotcha. Your man is around here somewhere. Went to get a taco from the taco truck."

Savannah just smiled wide. Finn is ALWAYS eating. He's so adorable. But she was excited that he was here. She missed him. She always missed him.

"Hey babe!" Finn called, walking up with a brown bag to his face eating a messy taco.

"Speak of the devil, there he is." Puck said.

"Finn." She smiled wide. She pulled Puck's hand to the stroller gesturing him to stay with it please, and walked toward Finn. Finn wiped his hands on the back of his thighs and leaned in to hug his girlfriend.

Finn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with his mouth full. "Finn!" Savannah giggled. Having gotten out of football practice and not showering, he was quite sweaty and gross. "God, you smell like a dirty gym!" She waved her hand in front of her face playfully. He really did smell, but Sav missed him so much that she literally only complained for a minute, and then let him love on her. Once he fully embraced her, he didn't let go. The stroller was locked in place near the bench, and little Josh was occupied beside the kids in the grass in his carseat. He was just fine and happy watching the other kids, and if he got bored, there was some dry cereal and some hanging toys in front of him, so the teens sat on the grass and made small talk while the kids played.

"So how's parent life?"

Savannah exhaled sadly. "Well, it's exhausting, but I miss them so much already. And I've only been working for like an hour now….. Working again when I know they are at home without me… it's gonna suck…"

Finn squeezed Savannah's shoulders in comfort. "Ah. They're in good hands though."

Savannah knows that. But she still wants to be with them too. "I know. I just don't like being away from them."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Welcome to my world. How do you think I feel? I only get Beth once a week, and not even for more than 3 hours. At least you live with your kids."

Savannah narrowed her eyes, because last she'd heard, Puck was getting joint custody and was supposed to have Beth more often. "I thought you and Shelby were discussing shared custody?"

Finn nodded still with his mouth full in agreement. "Yeah, what happened with that?"

Puck sighed and shrugged guiltily. He looked really upset.

"What'd u do?" Finn asked, mouth finally empty.

Puck sighed again, and fessed up.

"I went ahead and… had that…. That party….. Kind of got outta hand at my grandma's…. The cops came…. I spent a couple hours in the slammer for the alcohol. Shelby wasn't too happy about it."

Finn shook his head and Savannah shamed him with her finger. "Seriously Noah!? We told you that that party was a bad idea."

"Look, I'm trying." Puck amended. "That's the best I can do. Coach Beiste has me under her watch too, and since she's my WomanBRO, I don't want to disappoint her either. I'm trying."

Savannah and Finn nodded and stayed listening to Pucks internal beating himself up.

"I just- I really screwed up and I've GOT to see Beth more."

….

Savannah made sure to clean the house thoroughly that evening when she got the kids back to the house and fed. She was doing it because she just had to with how disgusting everything was, but also because she felt so bad for having to tell the parents that fact. Regardless of how true it was.

Hunter and Savvy spent a few hours after dinner hanging out in the newly clean kitchen and living room while the little ones played in the playpen. Hunter taught Savannah how to use a sewing machine and make a onesie. She was incredibly talented with artsy stuff. And since she had her own sewing machine, she used her mom's and I used hers. We made a pair of special onesies for my beebies. It was fun, even though I sucked at it for a good half of the clothing piece.

By 10, everyone was completely down and asleep. Except Hunter was probably playing on her computer in her room since Savannah wasn't comfortable enough sending her to bed when they are LITERALLY only a year apart in age.

She just tells her to not be in an open space when her parents will be home soon because she might get talked to.

After picking up messes around the house caused from after dinner, she was able to sit and relax for about an hour. She had cleaned the house earlier. At least the kitchen and the living room. She can't stand being in the filth. Nowhere near OCD or anything, it was just THAT disgusting.

The Mintons' pulled into the driveway at a quarter to midnight, and Savannah promptly turned the TV off put her bag strap over her shoulder.

_They're here. I'm off now. :P _ She quick texted Finn. He was driving her home today.

Walking into the house, the kids' parents both looked as sullen now as they had when they left 7 hours prior.

"So, we should talk, is your ride here yet?"

Savannah shook her head and sat back on the couch she vacated.

The Minton sat across from her and sighed in frustration.

"We've hired a temporary sitter."

**…..K&B…..f&s…ANAAO…..K&B…..f&s…ANAAO…..K&B…..f&s…ANAAO…..K&B…..f&s…ANAAO…**

There were a few things that Sherman Phelps had to consider about his course of action regarding Sebastian. There was the issue of Sebastian being a dirty rotten rat. So if he fired him, and didn't fire Blaine as well, Sebastian could be a jackass and alert people in the company that he still had Blaine employed even though he is under age. Which would be really bad especially considering the chairman wants to move him up in the company in his future, rather than keep him as a lowly assistant. Sebastian was the initial one who employed Blaine to begin with.

_But the fact still remains that I do not want him anymore. _Sherman thought.

But as he approached meerkat faces' office, a course of action came right into his head seeing how he was completely slacked off sitting in his desk as if he owns the place and talking on the phone with someone NOT related to the company. "Oh yeah?" He said sensually.

He needed to be gone.

"Smythe! Feet off the desk." Sherman scolded his CEO as he entered his office and shut the door promptly behind him.

"And get off the phone. This is a workplace, no personal calls."

Smythe narrowed his eyes and lowered his feet. He'd never seen Sherman so angry. Sebastian hung up his phone without a goodbye or any other word.

"Did you know that Blaine was 16?"

And at his bosses words, Sebastian's eyes mirrored a deer caught in headlights.

"Nnnnnnnooooo…." He drawled out slowly.

Sherman was furious already. "Okay, if you're going to blatantly lie to my face, you can at least be somewhat convincing."

Sebastian didn't say anything.  
"What about, Savannah? And Blaine's infant twins how about that? Did you know about them?"

The meerkat didn't move, his eyes just went from afraid to angry very swiftly.

"What about this?" Sherman asked, now fully into the office, and advancing toward Sebastian with a paper now almost directly in his face. "Did you know this? Because I'm pretty sure that's your signature on this document, but not your signature on the original… Isn't that STRANGE!?"

Sebastian was completely busted, and you could see that he knew it all over his face.

Sherman threw the paper at him. "For MONTHS, that boy, has been doing 'YOUR' JOB!" Phelps shouted. He didn't want the entire building to hear him, knowing that there were quite a few workers still pulling late nights at the office same as himself, but his temper was probably going to get the best of him right now.

Something about Blaine specifically being taken advantage of bothered Sherman in a very big way. Something about the boy just spoke to him and he felt responsible. Especially because he was the one who hired Sebastian, and the evil son of a jerk had been treating a KID like a servant. And the kid was a good worker. And he was just that, a kid.

"He is 16 years old, in high school FULL TIME, with a family! And he has put in more overtime in the last 6 months than I have in 9!"

Sebastian nodded slowly, not denying anything.

"And that's another thing. Who the hell do you think you are calling him during his school hours to come into work! Or to get you lunch or coffee or WHATEVER! You're screwing up his education so you can sit on your ass!"

The CEO smiled and shrugged, "He never complains about overtime. And he's an assistant. That's what he's supposed to do. Assist me."

Sherman clenched his teeth. "Not while he is in school Smythe."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and the chairman continued. "I found out in Cincinatti that he is assigned duties on a daily basis consistent with a board EXECUTIVE in this company, and he is paid a measly 13 bucks an hour! Which is even the LOWEST rate possible as an ASSISTANT!"

Smythe exhaled, seeming above the conversation, and bored with being reprimanded. "He's been slacking lately, so I gave him more duties as a form of telling him to step it up." He tried to defend.

Sherman just got more heated… Did he honestly think of him as some kind of an idiot?

And even if Blaine HAD actually been slacking, it was FULLY because he was running on 0 hours sleep a night!  
"That's a bunch of bull!" Sherman yelled angrily, not even trying to control his tone anymore. "Blaine has been working his ass off in this company! And he's getting petty change for it! Maybe he has been late to a few meetings, or lagging with getting a few things done on time, but it's only because he is exhausted! Need I repeat that he is only 16 years old, has 2 newborn babies at home, and he is still in high school! And making anything and everything as WORSE for him as it could possibly be, he had YOU for a boss!"

Sherman had spat the whole speech angrily, and Sebastian had nothing more to say. "Had?" Sebastian snarked followed by another roll of his eyes, along with a careless shrug.

And his demeanor and body expression really put Sherman over the edge.

Sherman nodded and with a deep breath through his nose and heavy finality in his voice, the chairman sneered, "Had. UNFORTUNATELY. But not anymore. You no longer have access to him, or any part of my company. Get out of my building."

And with a split second to pass, Sebastian's indifferent and nonchalant expression and attitude shifted dramatically.

"What?" He asked in a panic.

"I said get your ass out of my building. I would fire you altogether, but I'd rather just take Blaine from your grasp and get you out of my company because you were somewhat good at your job before you became CEO, which is why you were promoted. But now you need an assistant to do your job for you in order to keep your rank. Though, it wouldn't surprise me if you'd had an assistant do the dirty work when you were lower on the ladder too."

Sebastian would have glared at the chairman, but currently, rather than being a careless douchebag, he was now embarrassed and shocked at being demoted, that he was kind of frozen.

"I am shipping you somewhere else. I don't want you as my CEO anymore. So have your office cleaned out and have yourself, and your shit out by tomorrow at noon. I'll hire a new 'Mattel' CEO by the end of the week, and Nebraska's corporate Toys R us branch needs a LOW LEVEL EXEC. They're expecting you for interviewing at 4 o'clock next Friday. Good luck. And be thankful that you're only being fired from my office, but only demoted from the company and transferred rather than me banishing your ass from the Toys R Us business completely and leaving you with nothing."

Sebastian had pleading eyes now, but Sherman was very sure about what he was doing.

"And you will say NOTHING to, or about Blaine to anyone! Or you will be out of a job. I will destroy your rep and prestige, and I'll make sure you never work in any public company in the U.S. again."

The ex CEO only stared his boss down. Well, not his boss anymore. But Sherman was no joke.

The boss uttered only three more words before walking out of the newly tenantless office. "Pack up Smythe."

_**~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

Savannah sat on the Minton's couch, speechless. She had expected earlier that she might get fired, but she didn't know for sure.

And what does she even say now that it's currently happening for real?

"Oh. Am… Am I fired?"

_Smooth Savannah….Obviously you're fired if they got a new sitter._

"We want to thank you for being our sitter since you've been here. Because you've been a great sitter."

Savannah nodded, "Thanks. I, I really like babysitting your kids." She stammered.

The Minton's continued though with another deep breath from the dad. "With that being said, we just feel that you don't understand our way of life and don't agree with our parenting to the point that it affects our kids. So... we've decided that we had better let you go."

Savannah was a little lost for words and didn't quite know what to say.

_Their way of life? What way is that? Filthy Families anonymous?_

"Do you have any comments? Or questions. This is pretty sudden."

She thought for a minute.

"Uhm. Sure. I understand somewhat, but how am I affecting your family in a bad way? Affecting your 'way of life?'"

Before Savannah continued, they seemed very unsure of what she was ready to say. "Just what we said. You're affecting our lifestyle."

Savannah squinted her eyes not satisfied with that answer. "Before I went on leave, same as today, I cleaned your house completely on Monday and Tuesday, and continue to pick up what gets dirty throughout the rest of the week. It's spotless on Friday when I leave. Where you then proceed to help your kids trash it in just two days! Your kids are getting better nutrition by eating more than chicken nuggets and pizza rolls for every meal, and the two babies are getting healthily bathed on occasion. I don't understand what about that is bad?"

The Mintons' sighed.

"Well, this isn't about that. The older kids, have started saying that we parents don't have any common sense, and we that didn't teach them any common sense, and that they heard that from you."

Savannah felt a little embarrassed for a minute, but it only lasted a split second before she realized that she hadn't even gotten a 'thank you' for all the ridiculous cleaning that she does that she isn't paid for.

"We really don't appreciate that."

With the dirty look that Jan gave her, Savannah changed her thoughts a bit. She wasn't sorry. She hadn't done anything but tell the truth. They were awful parents... plain and simple. Maybe they were nice people to other people, but as parents…

She wanted to tell them that, but she wouldn't do that.

She'd never, because if someone out there felt like she is an awful parent, she'd rather not hear it even if she knew it was just a stupid opinion and it wasn't true.

It would still hurt to hear it.

"Savannah, I want you to know that if you ever go for future child care jobs, it is COMPLETELY inappropriate to tell the kids of the family that you work for, that their parents aren't doing a good job. Not that you said exactly that, but you implied it."

Savannah was getting annoyed now. She may not have gotten so angry if she hadn't just cleaned their house, fed and bathed her kids, and wasn't exhausted.

"You're right, I never said that! And how exactly did I Imply it? By being a normal person? By telling them that they need to flush the toilet and then wash their hands before they leave the bathroom? That they need to bring their plates and bowls to the sink barely 5 steps away after they're finished eating instead of leaving it on the table? By showing that bathing or taking a shower every day is healthy for you and is something that should be mandatory?" The Mintons had no response.

"By enabling them to do chores to instill growth and development in preparing them for the real world when they don't have a nanny to clean up after them? That privileges have to be earned by doing homework and cleaning their own messes? Not by crying or throwing a tantrum?"

Still, the Minton's were quiet. Savannah knew it was because she was right.

"That is all I have implied since being here. And since they don't do ANY of that with you, I'm not the one that made you out to be the bad parents."

Maybe that was saying too much, but Savvy was tired, she missed her babies, and again, she was tired. Her filter was VEEEEERRRRRY weak at the moment. And also, she was already fired, so what was there to lose?

"It's time for you to leave." Rob said sternly now. "And you should apologize to my wife because you have upset her. She's a good mom, and we both try very hard."

Savannah clarified, "I didn't insult anyone….. Not purposefully blatant or spitefully; I do apologize if that upset you. But I will not apologize for trying to get your kids be taught some common sense. They are GREAT kids. And they have potential to be even greater if they had proper guidance..."

Robert was angry with the teen, but it was clear that he knew she was right. He was angry not just because she has a quick mouth, but because she is so young, and yet so mature. And he respected that.

Jan wasn't so similar. She wanted to strangle the girl for sure. But that was because she HATED being wrong, and she really felt like she kept a clean house.

Delusional.

"You know Noah is at my house more than he is here? He showed me a letter to me from his teacher saying that he hadn't done his homework since-"

"Excuse me?" Jan cut her off. "You had NO business reading a letter sent home from one of their teachers!"

"It was addressed to me!" Sav defended. "It said, 'To Nanny Savannie' on it."

Jan quieted up. She must've felt stupid.

"Well, in the letter, it said he hadn't been turning in his homework or Thursday parent envelopes all year or last year. Not until I started working here in the early summer. (year round school) And they stopped again in September, and she was curious what is going on."

The parents were sullen, and the teen mom continued.

"I didn't say write a note back or anything because I didn't want to embarrass you by saying 'Sorry Ms. Helmwood. But I went on maternity leave in September and since I was gone and Noah's parents don't give a shit, he stopped doing anything but play video games. But I'm back now, He'll be back on track.' Because that would've been disrespectful!"

Jan's face turned from fuming with tears to looking at the floor in shame. Because Savannah was nothing but right.

"Hunter is the most TALENTED girl I have EVER met. And she buries herself in her crafts and her art. She's depressed and so reserved because you guys don't even see it!" Savannah started, going onto the next kid. "Parker is STARVED for attention and NEVER let's go of me ALL DAY LONG. When I asked her why she hangs onto me so tight, she said she does it because mommy and daddy never cuddle with her..."

Robert stood after her last word. He was officially through listening to his faults being listed.

"Okay. We're done here Savannah." Rob said shaking his head. He was embarrassed, and couldn't hear anymore. Jan's face was in her hands. She didn't even want to hear what she had to say about the two little ones.

"This is your last paycheck. There is a few extra hundred in it because you didn't make a lot of money for all of the duties you did here. We do hope you get a new job soon so you can provide for your family."

Savannah got up, glad to be done with this conversation, but half bummed that this was over. Like she said, they were genuinely good people to other people. They had good people skills.

"I really appreciate that. Thank you. And I'm glad that I got to know your family and your kids while it lasted. I will definitely miss them."

Savannah walked to where Jan was holding the front door now open, looking to the ground. Jan had tears in her eyes, but the elder did not meet teens' gaze.

"Wait!" someone called before Savannah got out the doorway. It was hunter. She had been standing in her dark doorway, hidden from sight, but listening to the ENTIRE conversation. Savannah was completely right and soooo brave and awesome for saying everything that she said. And now, it was her turn to try and be brave and honest too.

Everyone in the living area turned to her as she came through the hall baby gate.

"You can't fire her!" The young girl shouted.

"We already did." Jan quipped.

Hunter put her hands on her hips standing straight in front of her father.

_Here goes….._

"Oh. Okay, so now I get to resume being your free live in babysitter?"

Robert's eyes widened at his teen daughter.

"Well guess what? I QUIT! I'm not doing it."

Jan gasped, "Hunter Grace Minton! You do not talk to us that way!"

Hunter opened her mouth in shock. "Oh now you're being a parent? Talk to you in what way? Like an adult? You mean like a grown woman? Like you treat me every single time Savannah's gone and you decide to go off and do whatever it is that you do while I'm stuck watching YOUR kids?"

It was silent... Savannah bit her lip with nerves…... This was intense.

"I'm not doing it anymore. And if you fire her, I guess the kids are gonna end up dying because they will never get their diapers changed, no one will feed them because there won't ever be any clean dishes, they won't have clean clothes, or anyone to heat their meals up for them. And, they'll be free to run outside naked and get kidnapped, because you know what? I'm not chasing after them anymore!"

Her parents tried to cut her off a few times while she was speaking, but she was just on such a roll, she never stopped.

"Before Savvy gets here every morning, both babies have been sitting awake in their crappy diapers for at least an hour. Playing with god knows what in their cribs. You always wonder why they get diaper rashes so often mom? That would be why! Every morning, when you guys leave, it's already like 10! And they haven't eaten breakfast yet, and they are always laid back in peed on, completely soaked, or dried up crusty bed sheets for their naps later. Without Savannah, all of us kids were lost in this house! And now you're getting rid of her!?"

Savannah was in awe. Hunter was the awesomest chick in the freaking 9th grade!

"This is none of your business young lady! Go to your room. You are way too young to understand adult situations." Rob told her.

Hunter just walked closer to Savannah. "Uhm, did you forget that Savannah is only a year older than I am?"

Hunter hugged her friend, and didn't let go for a few long seconds. "Don't go….."

Savannah sighed and hugged back, so thankful for being defended.

"It's okay hunter. You can come over to hang out anytime. But I can't stay here any longer. Love you best friend."

With one final look at the parents of the family she'd bested, she left the Minton's house. "Bye Mintons." She said sadly.

As Savannah shut the door Hunter was just heartbroken, and completely done with her parents.

"We've already hired a new sitter. She'll probably just be temporary until we get someone permanent, but you will help her out."

Hunter was shaking her head though. "No thanks. I'm not doing that."

Her parents didn't say anything.

"But you know what? Nice going mom and dad. You just threw away the best thing that ever happened to this family..."

_**…..**_

Walking through the earlier cleaned up courtyard, and down the driveway, Savannah went over everything that had just happened in her mind to recap, because the last few minutes had gone by so fast.

She wasn't rude. Maybe the truth _seemed_ rude because the truth was so awful, but she wasn't rude. She thanked them. Told them they had great kids and everything. Told them they were good people.

But she was honest about their house. About their TERRIBLE parenting. It's their prerogative to raise them that way, yes; but they asked. So she answered. And she was honest. Like she had to be.

Finn drove up right as she walked fully down the walk of the driveway, and she got into the car a bit sullen having just realized reality.

"What's wrong Sav?"

Savannah reached for her seatbelt and buckled it before speaking. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"I just lost my job."

...

Savannah was more than afraid to go home to the condo. She didn't want to tell Blaine and Kurt that she was fired. : (

She started to run through her thoughts in frantic mode.

_What if Sherman was wrong about Blaine's job being secure? What if he couldn't find a way to make sure he kept his job? What if he was about to get fired too? Then Kurt's PART TIME job would be ALL we had…. We can't keep our twins like that…._

_And when did I become the paranoid one worrying about everything!?_

Finn dropped his girlfriend off at home, and though his mom told him to get his butt home after dropping her off, he wasn't really remembering that right now. Savannah was upset, and he had no precedent to leave her.

"I think it'll be easier if you just, tell them. Like a band aid." Finn said after turning off his car and taking Savannah's hand.

Savannah just shook her head, a tear in her eye. "I know… I will. I'll tell them just… Please, let me tell them. Don't say anything…"

Finn didn't look approving. "Savannah, don't you think it would be better to make sure they know now? It's kind of, really important."

Savannah nodded. She knew this. "I know…. Just… I need to wait until tomorrow is over…. Blaine is stressed enough and to top it all off, tomorrow-" Savannah exhaled and frowned realizing why even more, that this timing could NOT possibly be worse.… "I really just, need to wait until after tomorrow to tell them."

Finn sighed. "Okay Sav. But why?"

_**~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**Sherman Pov**

With Sebastian gone, I went back to my office feeling accomplished, but still awake and raring to go. I had been working all through the night already, why stop now?

In the process of my all-nighter, I had learned A LOT about Blaine Anderson. Being chairman of a worldwide company has its advantages for sure. I'd gotten school information, transcripts, and pretty full all around background on the kid.

And he is a REALLY good KID. Aside from a little mishap almost a year ago with first time drinking where he got a girl pregnant, he was clean as a whistle. Perfect grades, model behaved student, responsible, multi-talented. Currently lives in a condo in Lima. Rich family. I heard from a colleague that his dad is a freaking disgrace, for some reason. But then again, most richy parents are. That didn't make me any less curious to know what made him a douche though.

After learning a good bunch about the boy, I drew up a new job title for him. No more assistant crap. He's too good for that.

Being chairman, I can draw up a new job title. It went off like a light bulb in my head; some kind of paid internship. However, there is work to be done to figure out all of the bells and whistles to go along with that.

First and foremost, Blaine must be in college courses for that. I wouldn't be able to get around that under any circumstances without completely lying and risking both of our jobs in the process.

But being in high school alone is plenty on his plate, not to mention everything that he's got going on in his life with it at the moment. So for now, since there is time later to establish an official promotion, I'll semi promote him to be MY personal VIP ASSISTANT. Better pay, better hours, better boss. And, working for a while in this job should help stabilize things and get him in a position where he is able to take on a different job title, with more responsibilities and prudent tasks, and a college course or two later on.

Then again, since the boy has been doing SO MUCH more than he was supposed to be doing all of this time anyway, the transition may not be so overwhelming when that point comes.

With the sun rising, several pages picked up from the printer, a new portfolio for my new VIP assistant, an outline and course plan and agenda for the internship I'm drawing up, and a fresh coffee, I realized a bunch of last minute details I was missing of Blaine's information for both of his possible new employment contracts. Because after all, this was just preliminary. There was always the chance that Blaine would rather stay a normal assistant. I don't think it's likely, but even if that was the case, he'd be getting paid more under my eye than he was with Smythe. And as he gets older, the position would be there if he wanted it.

Key details I had ignored in my quest to figure out how to make sure he had a job. I've been here all night, and STILL am inspecting.

I flipped to the very first page of Blaine's work forms from his and Sebastian's contract to copy down his TRUTHFUL basic info. Address, phone number, work phone, date of birth, and date hired. And what was ridiculous, the year put on his date of birth was 1997! So if the 'Mattel' chairman had ACTUALLY paid attention, they'd have seen that he was underage! But all anyone looks at of course, is the slot that states, 'age'. And Sebastian is an idiot for not correlating the year with him being 20 years old. I shook my head in annoyance, but continued my scan of the page.

Seeing the dates on the page again though, I caught something. I rubbed my eyes a bit and looked closer for a second.

I wheeled my chair over to the far corner of my desk and rummaged my messy desk for my calendar. My finger scanned the page and I smiled.

"Hmm….."

**….K&B….**

I called Blaine's listed phone number and a man answered, hello, with a sleep filled groggy voice. I wasn't sure if it was Blaine.

"Hi. Is this Blaine?" I asked with a little uncertainty. Then I realized it was barely 6 o'clock in the morning…. I didn't look at the clock before making this call…. Oops. Well, too late now. And why is his ringer on this early anyway?

"Uhm, No, I'll get him. Who's calling?" the man mumbled.

"This is Sherman Phelps, Blaine's boss." It felt nice to say that. Hopefully he's relieved to be out of Sebastian's clutches.

"Oh. Just a minute," He said, sounding a bit more awake then he was a moment ago. Then it sounded like the boy covered the speaker, but he was unsuccessful at making me unable to hear. "Blaine…. Blaine….. Babe, wake up, its ur boss."

Babe? This was clearly a man in bed beside Blaine? The voice was too deep to be Savannah, even if it was sleep filled. And he called him babe.

Oh….! Blaine is gay…

That explained SO MUCH! Now I know EXACTLY why Sebastian was using him.

He either wanted him, was using his sexual orientation against him, or something else along those lines.

And it made me angrier with just the thought. He's such an ass.

And it explained why there was no couple-ness or romantic gestures between he and Savannah yesterday.

Ah that's right, drunken mishap.

Okay fine! So I'm so nosy! But this kid needs a freaking sitcom! I want his life story. I've never heard of anything like this. And he's a good person and genuinely deserves better.

There was some shuffling on the phone, and then Blaine came on. "Hello, Mr. Phelps."  
I rolled my eyes. "Okay Blaine, keep calling me that, and I'm firing YOU next. Just Sherman."

Blaine chuckled through sleep. "K. Mr. Sherman, sorry."

I was shaking my head on my end. How on this earth did Blaine end up under Sebastian? He's such a good kid.

"So Blaine, sorry for the early hour, I worked through the night and didn't look at the clock before calling. So, I apologize. But, I'm just calling to tell you you're off today. Stay home for the day. Sleep in, relax."

And as I expected, Blaine protested heavily. "Sir, I can't miss a day. I need the hours. Our rent was raised, and if I don't make-"

"You'll be fully paid for an 8 hour day Blaine. Calm down." I cut him off. "I've been looking at your hours for the last 6 months. And it's final. You are to stay home and rejuvenate. You've worked more overtime in 6 months than I have for 9 months out of the year! And I'm the chairman."

Blaine was quiet for a minute, "Well, I work a bit from home too. Sebastian tells me to do research and reports from home when the office is closed so a lot of it is at home-"

That explains his random clocking in and out in the middle of the night. And work is work, whether in the office or at home.

"Work is work kid. Whether it's on ur desk chair, or on your couch." I said mimicking my thoughts. "Stay home today. I've got you covered okay?"

Blaine must've nodded, because he didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Thank you Mr. Ph- Sherman. I really owe you."

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"You don't owe me anything. Go back to bed, and I'll see you tomorrow whenever you're free to come in. Just let me know when you're on your way in so I can make sure to be in the office. But no skipping school."

"Yes sir." Blaine said and I could hear the smile on his face.

And I almost said goodbye and hung up before I forgot. "Oh! And kid?"  
"Yes sir?" Blaine answered waiting.  
"Happy birthday."

_**~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&s…..ANAAO~~~~~~K&B….f&S~~~~~~**_

**_A/n: PHEW! 20 PAGES! This chapter may have been completely drafted out for WEEKS! But it was harder to detail and turn into a full chapter than I thought it'd be. And I wasn't satisfied with the word count for a while!_**

**_Plus, my computer has been MAJORLY acting up lately. I will be updating 'connection' next really soon and then after, turning my computer into best buy to hopefully get it fixed in less than a few weeks._**

**_So, what'd you think of the chapter? Can you tell me what you liked, didn't like? Reactions?_**

**_I'm DYING TO KNOW?! This is one of my favorite chapters yet. : ) And more babies coming soon._**

**_Please review! Please?!_**


End file.
